


True Love Hurts

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A lot of POV switching, Children death, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Out of Character people, Paralyzation, Sebastian with 2 expressions, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel goes through so intense things only to find out that once Sebastian was cured, they had other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little confusing because I don't know how to write :'D
> 
> Sorry it's so short, there is more to come!

~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~

It was a day like any other. I was at a ball I had made. Sebastian had suggested that I take one night off from work and to host a ball for a break.

I wasn't having the best of fun, I never do anyways, but I was at least finally getting a rest from the basic daily routines of my work. This ball was more towards adults, so there wasn't much that a mere minor like me could drink. It was either wine or water. Sebastian wouldn't let me drink anything but water, and I didn't refuse on that either.

For some reason, the water didn't taste all that natural either... it wasn't something like the water was dirty, it just did not taste as if it were water. About a couple of minutes after I was finished drinking what was supposed to be water, I began to feel light headed, so I decide to head to a room to rest on a chair. It would seem too tiring to go to my room and try and find Sebastian, so I just decided to head to a room I had. During this mission, I had not seen Sebastian anywhere, and that worried me slightly as I could not call him with my eye, as I was too tired. Speaking of Sebastian, he hasn't been acting all that normal this whole night. He was acting weird around me, especially when he dressed me.

I headed to a room that presented a couch and some lone chairs. I decide to sit in a lone chair, because it would seem rude if I had slept on the couch and someone had found me.

Odd, for some reason, the ball sounds so far away...

I end up drifting off to sleep quite quickly. But the only thing that I remember before I fell asleep was that I couldn't move my body...


	2. Anything can happen when being paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to upload 2 chapters today, but I glanced at the first chapter and thought that it wasn't enough for one day...

My eyes shoot open quickly when I awake, and i'm not sure why. Upon having them open, I realize I cannot close them, nor can I move any part of my body. It feels like... i'm paralyzed...

Being paralyzed means that I can't call for Sebastian, or even yell out any words. My worries grow more as the room I was in has the lights on. Before I went to sleep, the room was dark, and I couldn't see much. Now that the lights are actually on, I see that there's a window, the drapes having them covered, and a door on the opposite side that I am sitting at. 

I hear a voice I know all too well come out of nowhere. I can't move my eyes to look around, so I do not know where he's at.

"Ah, so you're awake, Young Master."

He sighs.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do. But first, I believe you'd like answers."

It's silent for a couple of seconds, acting like i'll say things. So this was his doings...

"Yes, I have paralyzed you. And yes, I have been planning this. The ball that was to suddenly appear, was a perfect chance. You will be able to move in approximately 1 hour and 15 minutes."

I want to yell at him so bad, but my lips can't move, nor can my face expression change. It's weird. I have never been paralyzed before. This must be what it seems like. I can't breathe, nor is my body temperature a thing. It feels... strange.

Sebastian finally makes an appearance. It seems he was behind my chair. How did he know I was awake..? What does he mean that I should forgive him for what he shall do..? I still have many more questions that i'm sure will not be answered until I am not paralyzed. 

He mumbles something, and I can just barely hear it.

"That is... if you'll live..."

He smiles a smile I have never seen before. Not a smirk one, nor the 'i'm one hell of a butler' one, nor when he's playing with cats, or when he's going to kill someone. This smile looks of insanity.

He tilts his head to the side, his smile never leaving. Once he shows his rather sharp teeth in a grin, I become more unease about the situation.

I go with the assumption that Sebastian has lost his mind. I do not know how, or when, but he possibly lost his sanity. With someone like Sebastian becoming insane, who knows what he'll do. He's a _demon_. For all I know he could kill me in an instant. 

"Ah... I've been waiting to do this...He's been holding back for so long..."

I don't know what he means by 'he', but he comes closer to me, and he lifts my head up. He gives me a fierce kiss, and it sort of hurts slightly. His tongue prods all through out my mouth, and his teeth constantly bite on my lower lip. I want to push him away. I don't like this.

A while later he finally breaks the kiss. I want him to stop, and he's barely done anything yet.

He shifts my arms in a different direction slightly so he could undress me. I think I know what he's wanting to do, but I can't do anything about it but watch and feel.

He didn't take the shirt thing off, just unbuttoned it so he could see my chest. He then takes soft, but rough licks all around my broad chest. He'd bite on my nipple, then lick it afterwards. What surprises me the most is when he pulls out scissors from no where. My body gets a feeling of fear and worry. Why, Sebastian..?

He pauses for a mere moment, and I can only see him from the corner from my eye. It's hard to tell what he's doing, as I can barely see him. His eyes look of insanity, but also in a bit of sadness. Maybe he doesn't want to do this..? A smile appears on his face as he looks up at me.

He doesn't say anything as he has the blade of the scissors softly run up and down my chest. Cutting me is his plan?!

The blade is cold against my skin, but I can't do anything to pull away. When he went down, he pushed a little harder, causing blood to appear. It stings. He pulls the blade away from my chest, and he begins to slide the blade up my legs, causing more large cuts and blood. Now I am realizing that my shoes and socks were off. He then begins to trace the blade up my neck in a much harder than before pressure, leaving more blood to appear. Still tracing it, he traces it around my right cheek and stops to look at what he created. I can feel the blood trickling everywhere he cut.

"You look so vulnerable... **it makes me want to do more to you**..."

The... way he said that.

He roughly kisses me again, and this time he bit so hard on my lip, that it drew blood.

He licks the blood that was drawn, and he then unbuttons my pants, also taking off my outfit. What is he going to do?! If I could do anything, I would. Someone, something, please... help me!

My shorts and undergarments were off in one pull, and he looks at my now naked body. 

"I forgot to bring lubricant, guess i'll have to go in dry."

Go in... where?

What does this look like from his point of view, I wonder... A paralyzed, helpless, naked little boy sitting in a chair.

He picks me up and lifts me from the chair, saying,

"There is no bed, Ah well, the floor would be better, right?"

He lays me down and halfway drops me on the floor. It didn't hurt as bad, but if he were to fully drop me on the hardwood floor, it would have hurt more.

Of course it's like i'm laying limp and i'm laying halfway on my back and halfway on my side. This position hurts slightly, but there's nothing I could do about it.

1 hour of this paralyzation... why did I wake up. I see Sebastian's feet come in front of my face, and he kneels to be in front of me, and he lifts my head up for me to look at him.  
He stares into my eyes for a bit, saying,

"You're eyes are still glistening... hm... I do wonder... what's going through you're head? It's like you aren't living..."

He chuckles slightly as he raises the scissors.

"Now... open wide~"

He says childishly. Without my consent, he uses his thumb to rest upon my chin, and pulls it down to open my mouth.

"I don't want to dirty my glove..."

He mumbles as he removes his thumb, and my mouth stays open. He uses his mouth to remove his left glove, and he keeps the right one on. He uses his hand to pull out my tongue, and he angles the scissors right in the middle of my tongue. I try with all the power I have to say something-anything! But all that comes out is nothing. Not even a small whimper.

He opens the scissors and closes them right on my tongue, slicing it in half. I want to cry, or blink, but nothing comes out. I hear blood dripping on the floor, and I feel immense pain. 

"Hm, that wasn't hard at all, perhaps I should cut something much harder..."

He lets go of my face and gravity does it's job and I fall to the floor. Now being on the floor, on my side, I see the small pool of blood that had escaped me and I can feel more of it leaking. The pain is so unbearable, but I can't move a muscle. 

Beside me, Sebastian stands and I hear clothes ruffling. Suggesting it to be Sebastian's, I only panic more. 

It's silent for a bit before Sebastian turns my body to where i'm laying on my back. My mouth still open with blood pooling slightly in my mouth. I can only look at a naked Sebastian now.

"Come now, you're really making a mess."

It's not like I can do anything about it!

I feel like i'm being choked. Choked by my own blood. It tastes of metallic and it's making me nauseous.

He spreads my legs open, and moves my arms slightly to where one arm is on each side. He then traces the scissors up and down both of my thighs, so more blood were left.

" **You will be marked by me. So you know that you belong to me.** "

He says that in a scary way.

He then looks as if he is preparing something. Before I could do anything else, I feel immense pain in my bottom hole. He... entered me with his--?! It's so painful, and it feels like i'm being ripped in half.

"Ah, you're bleeding from here too. Guess you were too small for me to go in dry."

He keeps thrusting each second, and every second it gets worse, it seems. I guess i'm bleeding from my hole because he's too big. Am I even going to stay alive? I can feel the walls around my tight hole being expanded to a painful extent, and I can feel it being ripped open and blood replacing the area around my insides.

To keep himself occupied, he keeps tracing the scissors roughly around my body, it drawing blood everywhere he traced. 

I don't think I can take much more of this pain, and i'm actually losing consciousness...

Oddly enough, everything around me is getting blurry and it's fading slightly, yet my eyes are still open.

I'm finally out.


	3. What's done can never be undone

I gasp as my eyes open. I'm... in my room. I'm... looking at my ceiling. 

"It was all just a dream..."

I say out loud, but I still taste the blood, or more so, dry blood. I sit up, ready to call Sebastian because it's pretty early, but pain stings throughout the inside and outside my body.

"So... it wasn't a dream..."

I wince slowly. It feels worse than it did. I tear up slightly as I hide under the covers. I shiver and cower, wondering if Sebastian would come back. I have no where to run, no where to go, no one to save me. 

From under the covers, I look at my arms and legs and see very visible red lines, and dry blood lined throughout my whole body or should I say scars by now. He really did mark me...

I heard a knock on my door and it felt like my heart pounded out of my chest.

"Young Master..? Are you awake?"

I try to stay as quiet as I possibly can, not answering him. I feel bruised all over, I probably need to take a bath to wash me off, but I don't want Sebastian doing it. I'll have to try and do it myself. But first, I need to wait until he leaves. The bathroom is right next to my room, so I just need to go in there and do it myself. I'll also have to lock the doors, but i'm not sure if that will stop Sebastian from getting in.

It's quiet for a little longer, but just to be sure, I wait a couple more minutes.

After it being silent for a bit, I remove the cover's quietly and slowly. It was dark under my covers, but it was dim in my room, so I got a better look at my arms and legs. It looked terribly noticeable, and what if Lizzy comes over and see's it? I remember him tracing it on my face as well, so i'm sure there's a scar and blood on my face.

I go to stand up from my bed, but my bottom hole hurts so bad, and it's actually numb, so I yelp out in pain and fall to my hardwood floor, dragging some of the cover's with me. Of course Sebastian heard that.

I sit there in pain for a couple of seconds, before I give it another try to stand up. I grip the bed sheets in an attempt to pull my self back to a standing stance, but I get startled by Sebastian opening the door.

I immediately look at him, but he didn't have the crazed expressions like he did last night.

"Y...Young Master..."

I go to speak, but I forgot that my tongue was split in half, so it feels weird to talk.

"S-stay away!"

"What... happened to you?"

"You happened to me! L-last night..."

Tears begin to form again as I struggle to get back into my bed, but failing. Sebastian stays where he stands.

"Last night? I... didn't do anything to you last night-- What's all over your body? Why are you talking like that..?"

Is he trying to act like he didn't do this? Tears stream down my face this time.

"Last night, you cut my tongue in half, and you used scissors to cut all over my body... and then you... you..... Just stay away!"

"Young Master I didn't do anything to you, I actually don't remember what I was doing last night..."

"You liar! I can't walk because of you! I'm scared of you, just please..."

I look down, a single tear falling to the floor.

Of course he doesn't leave and he walks closer to me.

"N-no! Don't touch me!"

In an attempt to shield myself, all the blanket covers fell to the floor with me, and I just hide under them.

"Young Master, I don't know what happened to you, or what you saw, but it surely wasn't me. I would never do anything to harm you. Can I see what's on you're skin..?"

If he's really telling the truth... then there's no helping it. I slightly come from under the cover's and I hold out an arm. It hurts to breathe, and to move.

He gently holds my arm and looks at it closely.

"These look like..."

"Scissor marks. They were scissor marks. You ran them up and down my arms, legs, stomach, and apart of my face. They were also used to cut my tongue in half."

I poke my head out and slowly open my mouth and stick my tongue out to Sebastian. He just watches in horror.

"Young Master, I think I would know if I did something like this to you..."

"But that's not all... R-remember when you taught me about what 'rape' was..?"

His eyes widen more.

"No... Young Master... I did not do this!"

"Then who was it, Sebastian? Someone who looked exactly like you? Did you check to see if you had blood anywhere? Because I bled. A lot."

"P-perhaps... I may have blacked out... but i'm not sure for what reason, considering that I am a demon, and I can't be having human things happen to me... but anyways, lets get you into the bath, you must be dirty..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I upload everyday? I'll upload everyday. Tip for everyone reading, some chapters may be late on uploading, I don't really have a time schedule for this...
> 
> Plus i'm sad because these are really short. I will try to make them longer...


	4. Bathing and Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, i'm sorry for all these people reading this. If this is interesting to anyone, I would be so happy.

Sebastian undid the blankets and picks me up, and I flinch at the contact. I'm not wearing any clothes, so i'm blushing slightly as he's holding me. I can never feel the same way around Sebastian again after that session. I keep wincing in pain, no matter which way he held me. I guess since I had passed out, he did more to me as well, and I had cuts in places I don't want to talk about.

-

He sets me down on the cold floor, because I insisted that wherever I sat it would hurt, and he turns on the water. 

"This may sting quite a bit, so be prepared for some slight stinging."

"After last night, I don't think it will affect me."

It was silent for a second as Sebastian was preparing his self by rolling up his sleeves and taking off his tailcoat.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Young Master. Was there any way you could have ran?"

"I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything for an hour and 15 minutes. Luckily I passed out once you started penetrating me..."

I look at him and he's looking all over my body. There were red lines everywhere on my body, and dry blood everywhere. My neck, my face, my hands, feet, some of these places I don't remember having been cut.

"There's no way to hide these scars.... either..."

Sebastian says.

"Will my tongue grow back..?"

"Well, it was cut in half, so I don't think so. The middle part would not grow back."

I look down slightly. Sebastian permanently messed up my tongue.

"But, the other halves will try to grow to protect over the cut piece, but you're tongue will still have the cut."

He checks the water.

"I believe that is filled enough, lets put you in..."

Sebastian said softly. I nod slightly as he tries to make me stand, but all my body functions shut down in a way, and i'm too weak to hold myself up, so he instead just carried me and set me in. 

The minute I touched the water, stinging was brought to me. It wasn't that bad, since it was just stings, but some places hurt where I didn't even remember being cut at all. 

"You're bruised everywhere... you even have dry blood on you... I'll wash you off, but it may sting worse."

"It doesn't matter. I won't die, surely."

He grabs a bucket of water and pours it down my back. More stings come. I guess he also cut my back as well.

I just sit there, looking down at the water and seeing through it to look at my hands trembling as I let Sebastian do everything. 

~~~

I was dry, and after the bath, the cuts were more visible now, being more red. That will ware off soon, but the scars won't. 

During the bath, I had eventually gathered the courage to tell Sebastian that _that_ part of my body had dry blood in and around it, so he had to wash that off as well. I was basically clean, except for the inside of me. The inside was still scared and traumatized. It reminded me of them, on my birthday. I don't know which was worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing about the tongue part, where Sebastian had said that the other sides would grow to protect it, I had accidentally learned that about tongue's, and it was used to my advantage. I learned something about tongues, just thought that was a little funfact I should add for no apparent reason.
> 
> I swear these chapters should be getting longer.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing chapter titles, so boring things will have to do.

I was sitting on my bed, looking down at my hands again. Sebastian had dressed me in my night clothes, and was sitting next to me, and it was silent for a while. We had to talk, but we didn't know how to start it. Sebastian was first to break the silence.

"Young Master, if you ever see me acting weird, then I suggest that you stay away from me or order me to stay away from you. If I come back too, i'd forget that you would have ordered me, so i'd go to see you."

"O-of course, of course... i'd know to do that."

It was silent for a bit more before he said something softly.

"You know... that really was me. I'll say my apology before I continue. You see, i'm a rather different demon, and there's only one like me, and I have this split personality that only comes when I find someone that I love, and does the worst possible things to them, potentially putting them in danger. I have fallen in love in the past, but the person inside of me has ended up killing them. You were the first to actually survive. I guess he went easy on you... but..."

Now he begins talking to himself slightly.

"If the person I love survives... then that means that I truly love them... but I do not understand. You are a human. I have 'loved' countless other demons and supernatural beings, but to be truly in love with a human... really makes me wonder."

He looks at me.

"You probably wouldn't even love me back, after what I had done to you..."

I weakly put a hand on his shoulder, and I inch my face closer to his. Before our lips connected, I whispered,

"You're forgiven..."

And then our lips collided. It was just a gentle kiss, but what caught me off guard was when I felt Sebastian shift slightly. I slit my eyes and see Sebastian with that wicked look in his eyes again. My fear instantly comes back and I wasn't quick enough to pull away and he grabs a hold of my neck and begins to choke me. The cuts he made on my neck begin to sting as skin was on the fresh cuts. 

I weakly grab his hands in an attempt to stop him, but his grip only gets stronger. Tears appear at my eyes, and finally one tear streams down my face. My breathing coming to a stop.

I see Sebastian's eyes shifting slightly, changing the pupils from big to regular size. He then weakens the grip slightly and says, 

"C...Ciel..."

The grip isn't so strong anymore, so I manage to say something, but all I could think of saying is just his name.

"S-Sebas...tian..."

"...G-kgh..."

He makes a pained noise and lowers his head, shaking slightly. I let go of my grip on his hands, and I grab his chin and raise his head up slowly.

Is he trying to fight it back?

"Are you alright?"

I ask slowly. I smile slightly as I pull off his hands from my neck, since he stopped gripping.

He breathes in and out before looking me straight in the eyes and saying,

"It's night, so I believe that it is time that I leave so you can rest. I don't think I can hold back any longer."

He stands up and walks to the door.

"W-Wait, Sebastian..!"

I try to stand but I fall on the floor. He instantly picks me up and lays me on the bed saying,

"Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt by me again. I shall see you again when the morning rises."

I nod my head as I am now under the covers, and he covered me. He blew the candelabra and left quietly.

-

I of course don't go to sleep until a long time, because i'm worried about Sebastian and my own safety. What would happen if he woke me up in the morning? Is he going to act normal, or subside it?

I finally close my eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, and I finally fall into slumber.


	6. A little game

Morning, I woke up to,

"Wake up, Young Master."

I slit my eyes, wondering if the light will blind me, but surprisingly the curtains are closed, and fear comes to me for some reason.

"Sebastian...?"

"Ah, you're awake. No need to worry, it is I, Sebastian. It took me almost all night, fighting with my other 'personality', I should say. Why the curtains are not open, are because I will have you rest for the whole day, since you cannot walk."

"Sebastian. Come here."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian comes closer to me and leans his head. I shift slightly, and I kiss him. Just a small peck, and I pull back saying,

"I do love you."

"Young Master..."

He says. He chuckles slightly as he stands back up. I notice that his gloves are off of his hands, and the contract could be seen on his hand.

"Where are you're gloves? You'd be lucky if the servants didn't catch you."

"I had taken them off here. This is not butler-like, but I am still a demon, and you are still human, so we don't have to act of high power all the time. I had taken them off because there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

He sits on a chair, and he crossed his legs and stares at me. His eyes shining in the dark.

"What is it you want to talk about..?"

"You see, when I was fighting my other half, I should say,... we kept quarreling about ourselves, and we were fighting each other on the inside, and it was quite long, but do you wanna know who lost?"

Before I say anything, he gets that wicked smile and I widen my eyes.

" _Sebastian did_. Now, before anything happens, I will be the Sebastian that has been with you. Me being out as a normal thing, and Sebastian staying in. Inside, he is locked in a cage like I was, and he is calling you're name."

My first instinct is to order him.

"Sebastian, this an order, stay away from me.."

"But I am not Sebastian, you see? I don't have to take orders from you."

I stay quiet as I think of something. 

"If... Sebastian can hear me then I have something to say to him."

Sebastian(?) smiles.

"Go ahead."

"Sebastian. How can you let yourself lose like that. You let abusive love win over true love. You even lost against yourself. Be proud Sebastian, because I may not live after this morning. If you truly wanted me to live... then you would have tried harder."

Sebastian(?) tilts his head.

"It seems he is actually trying to be set free. But it seems to be a little late."

He says, as he gets up and walks closer to me. I back up in my bed slightly and widen my eyes.

"No... S-Sebastian... help..."

"Calling for him isn't helping. This is amazing, I get to do whatever I want to you for the longest time, and Sebastian can stay and watch through my eyes."

I already still hurt from last night, I can't go like this.

I hide under the covers tightly, but I know it won't be effective. He pulls the covers off, showing my whole body. He smirks as he looks at my scar-filled body. I squint my eyes, and he uses his hand to pull my hair to look at him slightly.

"Well well, you still managed to talk, even after I had done that to you're tongue. But now that you can move, should I really cut it all off? Perhaps you would be too loud and the servants would come."

"Yes, they would come. If I screamed their name loud enough."

"Well then... we must have your lips sealed. Luckily I brought just the right thing..."

He trails off as he throws me down slightly back onto the bed. He grabs from his pocket what seems to be wire and a very sharp needle. He coughs.

"Sebastian needs to realize that I am stronger than him, and he cannot win if he is cooped up in the cage. Now if you move, the more it will hurt, so it would be best to stay still.."

He inches closer to me, but I jump off the other side of the bed. I wince in pain, but I manage to stand, my legs wobbling. 

"Trying to run away? You know that I am a demon, and such means are foolish for humans."  
"It's worth a shot. If you aren't into the contract with me, then if I run and hide you wouldn't know where to find me."

"That may be true, but I can easily follow you. But, I would like to partake in this game. It would be a good game of hide and seek. If I allow you some time, lets say, a minute, to run and hide from me, I will look for you. And if I find you, which I most likely will because I will not stop until I do, you're lips will be sealed."

I'm shaking, but I nod my head. I have to hide in a place where Sebastian would least check. Somewhere that's even hard for me to get to. I could use that minute to find the servants and have them protect me, but they are just mere humans as well, and would lose easily. I have to plan out my tactics correctly. I know the arrangements of my house, so the best place of hiding would be somewhere small. My first thought is probably the cabinets under the sink, they are relatively small, and he shouldn't find me there, if I can manage to fit.

"Then, let the minute commence."


	7. Hiding from the demon

Sebastian(?) turns around, and i'm suggesting he closed his eyes. I stand there for a second or two, before realizing that he's already begun counting. I hurry and exit that room, limping and walking the best I can to a bathroom relatively far away from my room.

-

If I am counting correctly, about 30 seconds remain, and I am in so much pain, but bearing through it as I walk into one of the bathrooms. I see a small sink and I open the cabinets. I move other things out of the way, and force my body to shrink and fit. I can fit, but I can't move, and trying to escape would be rather hard, but it's a place to hide for a while. I close the cabinet and hope that Sebastian, or whoever that was, does not find me.

~

My body hurts all over, especially my hole because of the position i'm in.

It's been past more than a couple of minutes, and it's dead silent in the room. I can just barely hear my breathing, because i'm trying not to breathe loudly, or breathe at all. I keep having these things run through my head. What if he finds me? Does he already know where I am? Will I ever have to go to the bathroom? What if my stomach grumbles because I did not eat food?--

My thoughts get cut off by the bathroom door opening. I stay completely still and not breathe as I listen. Footsteps walk around, but the cabinet to where i'm hiding does not open. I hear footsteps leaving and the door closing. I hold my breath for just a little bit longer before I begin to breathe again because he could have tricked me and is listening to see if he can hear breathing. Silence.

I let out a soft breath as I begin my routine of inhaling and exhaling.

~30 minutes later~

I don't think there is a way to survive this. I can hide in different places, but who knows if i'll run into him. Have the servants even wondered about anything at all? My thoughts get cut off again by a voice from the hallway, scarily chanting,

"Cieeeel~."

He then laughs maniacally.

"Where are you...? I know you can hear me. Just. Come. Out."

I think he's getting tired of trying to find me. I'm surprised by how he hasn't checked the cabinets. Perhaps he thinks I could not fit here, but I barely do.

I can't run from my house, because I am not dressed properly. I at least need someone to dress me, but who knows if he'll go back into my bedroom.

-

My body is starting to ache in this position, so whether I like it or not, I have to find a new place to hide.

I open the cabinet and crawl out. Why do I, an Earl of high riches, have to be hiding for my life and crawling around.

Upon standing, I automatically stretch from being in a tight place for too long. I do wince in pain about it, but I still manage to stand.

I don't know if he's nearby, but I open the door and look left and right. No where. I quickly exit the bathroom and head down the direction to my bedroom. I hear in the distance that makes me stop in my tracks,

"Y-Young Master? Where are you?"

I look behind me but he isn't there. Is this a trick? Maybe I can hear him in a room...

I quicken my pace to my room and when I get in, I then realize... why did I go here?

Blood is trickling from my legs and arms. That stretch that I did ripped open the fresh cuts. It stings when the air touches it.

"Young Master, please call me..!"

The voice is closer. If that's really Sebastian, then he could find me easily because of the contract.

As I open the closet door, the door to the room opens and i'm frozen as I look to the door and see Sebastian.

"Found you! Ah, you're cuts have been open, it seems..."

"Was... that really Sebastian calling me?"

He sighs.

"Yes, it was. He was only there for a real 2 seconds before he lost once more. Luckily, I still feel the rush of sewing your mouth shut."

As he inches closer to me, I stand, because it would be no use to run.


	8. Sebastian's View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, sorry!

~~~Sebastian in the "cage"~~~

I'm held down by chains, but i'm pulling them desperately to be free. My wrists hurt and they drew blood because I've pulled on them for too long. I'm standing, looking up through the hole where I can see through this Sebastian's eyes, watching everything that is happening. I scream as loud as I can.

"Stop! Leave him be..! Don't hurt him!"

It seems to be not affecting him. He leans closer to Ciel, pulling the wire and sharp needle from his pockets. he puts his index finer and places it on the needle, it immediately drawing blood. That is one of the sharpest needles out there, and he's going to use it on Ciel's lips...

_["Now that I think about it, i'll seal both lips..."]_

Both lips? Does he mean--

He shoves Ciel on the bed, and he takes Ciel's upper lip, and smoothly pushes the pin through it. Ciel makes pained noises, and tears appear at his eyes almost instantly. He sews wire across Ciel's two lips like he's knitting something. Blood is basically everywhere - on his hands, and on Ciel's face and collar.

_["My my, quite a messy thing we've got here..."]_

He says as he laces the wire around a second time, so it's sealed perfectly.

After Ciel's lips are sealed finally, he rips the wire to break and says,

_["I still have enough for the other lip..."]_

That other lip is...


	9. Sewn from the skin

~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~

I'm frozen in shock and pain. My body keeps twitching as well. I want to touch my mouth, but i'm too scared to. I look down slightly to see blood all around my neck and collar of my shirt, some of the blood even dripping onto the bed. The blood tastes horrible. It's metallic-tasting and it makes me want to gag.

Before I could do anything else, he flips my body around and has my bottom sticking up in the air.

"Admittedly, these lips do look delicious, but I have to sew them for my entertainment. Again, if you try to scream, those seams will open up, and I don't want to tell you what will happen when they do."

I blush as he spreads my cheeks slightly, but I also wince in pain because it's being open again.

"So the blood really had been washed away... more blood will come soon again, though."

Before I get to question that, I feel immense pain, like a needle, protruding in my skin. I hold back on screaming, and i'm whimpering slightly. I don't know what he's doing, but it's hurting more than I could have ever imagined. 

Tears automatically appear at my eyes, and a single tear streams down.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, at least I didn't sew your eyes shut."

~~Sebastian in the "cage"~~

I'm closing my eyes and looking away. I can't bare to look at my Young Master in this way. It's quite worse to hear it as well. Once I escape... i'll try and make Ciel feel better before he takes over again...

I hear something that makes me look back up, it's very hard to make out, but I heard it.

_["S-Se..as..ian... h-hel.. e..."]_

After hearing that, I pull on the chains harder, screaming,

"Ciel..! I'm coming!"

The chains are not giving a signal to break at all, and for some odd reason, tears are appearing at my own eyes. I've never... cried before... especially over someone who would be human... he really means that much to me...

-

Inevitably I am too slow, and by the time he is done, he rips the rest of the wire off, and steps back, as I am broken free now.

~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~

The worst is hopefully now over, my head laying on my arms on the bed, tears streaming down my face. I kept whispering somewhat for Sebastian to save me, even though it just sounds like a jumbled mess, and it isn't helping that i'm crying because of it. 

After his hands are off of me, I stay in that position, my rump in the air and my chest laying on the bed. I quickly feel someone hug me tightly. I still think it's him, so I try to push him off, but i'm weak because of the crying.

"Ciel... it's me..."

After hearing those words from a calmer voice, I turn my head slightly to look up at him. Sebastian.


	10. Being traumatized can lead silence

~~Sebastian's P.O.V.~~

The look on his face... it looks so traumatized, and bloody. I know I only have a matter of time left before he comes back again, so I try my best to comfort him.

"This will hurt quite a bit, but please bear with it. I'm going to take the stitches out..."

He nods slightly as he wipes some tears away from his face.

Upon looking at his bottom, blood seemed to be trickling down his thigh. I quickly grab a towel from the nearest bathroom and I wipe it up. Setting it down, I cut the wire with the scissors laying on the counter top, and I warn,

"This is going to hurt, again, I apologize."

I pull the wire and watch it go through every small hole he made, watching Ciel tremble and wince in pain while doing so.

More blood has appeared, and I clean it up quickly. I keep doing that until it stops bleeding entirely and I put Ciel's body in a comfortable position. The dry blood from the cuts on his body won't come off with a towel, so i'll have to wash him again...

He's just laying there, limp, and still crying. I wipe his tears away with my own hand, and as I pull away, he grabs my hand to hold onto it. Upon getting that touch, I can tell how terrified he is. His hand is gripped so tightly that if I were human, it would be cutting my circulation off, and he's trembling. I use my other hand to rest on top of his hand and we stay like that for just a bit longer.

-

He finally and slowly lets go, and I grab the scissors once more, saying,

"Please bear with it once more."

He nods his head. 

I use my hand to raise his head up, so I can get a better angle. I cut the side where he tied it together, and I grasp it. 

I sigh sadly, as I know this will hurt him more. But i'll try to make it up to him.

I slowly pull the wire, and I watch it untangle as Ciel is urging back a pained whine. More tears appear at his eyes, and I wipe them away. Blood is appearing more and I try to wipe it up with the towel, while still trying to pull the wire out.

-

At last all the wire is gone from his skin, and I wipe more blood that has appeared. I say softly,

"Young Master... are you alright..?"

He nods his head, his big shiny orbs glistening.

"Please... say something...?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, and he closes it again. I think I really traumatized him. He looks at me in fear, and I say,

"I understand. You want to stay away from me. I know that is what you wish, so I will oblige."

I stand up and also say,

"When you are not here, I shall change your bed sheets. If you do need me, you can call me."

As I am walking away, he says,

"Ah--...."

I look behind me for a mere second and see that he has moved, it had seemed like he wanted to reach out to me, but hesitated. I turn the other way and I leave the room quietly. I'm sure if I leave, he'll feel better...


	11. Having company can expel the loneliness

~~Ciel's P.O.V~~

I wanted him to be by my side, I really did, but I was scared. I really do fear Sebastian. He could turn at any moment and traumatize me more. He will come back as him, i'm sure of it, but I don't know where to hide, there is no where to hide, not like I can move anyway...

I'll just have to wait a bit. I'm just left in my thoughts for now, it seems...

I choose to be this way. I know this is not what you all would have wanted from me. I want to be the one to bring it back, but I cannot, as I am already in the depths of hell.   
I can't stay in my thoughts. It will mend me to think things that I don't need nor want to think about.

I build up the courage to call his name. It's very inaudible, but i'm sure he can hear it.

He instantly comes in, saying,

"You called..?"

I nod my head and I raise my arms, and wave my hands for him to come closer. He closes the door and comes closer to me, and once he is my arms reach, I embrace him in a warm hug, basically making him fall on the bed with me. I nuzzle into him, almost whispering,

"Don't... leave me..."

I say softly as I nuzzle deeper into his chest, squeezing him in the hug.

"Y-young Master... I... will obey."

He says as he puts a hand on my head and wraps the other one around me.

"Sebastian... is there any way to get rid of that other person...?"

"I do not know, My Lord. All I know, is that he comes whenever and I have to fight with all of my strength to come back. I can try to find a resource on this matter, but I doubt anyone would know about this... Unless it's the Undertaker."

"Then... please go see to him. I'll be... fine, I suppose."

"Alright Young Master, but i'll try to be back as soon as possible, hopefully with a solution..."

Sebastian loosens his grip on me and pulls away completely and stands up, composing himself once more.

"See you soon, Young Master."

He says as he leaves the room in a quiet manor. It's just me, and the silence of my dark room.

Soon after a couple of minutes laying there in the same position he left me, a knock came followed by the door opening. I quickly shut my contract eye as I glance with my other eye to see that it's Finnian who had came in. He was slightly smiling, but upon him looking at me, his expression only became worried.

"Y-Young Master, what's wrong..? Why do you..."

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about. Why are you here..?"

"W-well... Mr.Sebastian had told me to come to your room to accompany you..."

"Ah... I see... But, as you come closer to me, no matter what you see, don't freak out or get worried."

"Okay..."

Finnian says softly as he walks closer to me and putting one knee on the bed and touching my side. I can tell that he noticed the cuts, blood, and the holes on my lips, but he doesn't say anything about it. 

"Finnian..."

I say softly as I close my other eye.

"Yes, Young Master..?"

I raise my arms slowly around him and I grasp him and pull him into a tight embrace, pulling him down next to me laying on the bed.

"Wh-wha-?!"

"Shh... Finnian.. your too loud..."

I say softly and I just hug him as hard as I can. He softly hugs me back.


	12. Lullaby

It was silent for a while, until he says softly,

"Mr....Sebastian had taught me this song to sing to you in times like this a while back... would you mind if I sang it..?"

"Go ahead..."

Finnian's voice was never this beautiful.

"Lower your eyelids  
Over the water  
Join the night  
Like the tree's  
You lie under

How many crickets  
How many waves  
Easy after easy  
On the one-way shore

There are stars  
From another view  
And a moon  
To draw the seaweed through

No one calls the crickets rain  
In their time  
In their time  
No one will call you idle  
For dying with the sun...."

After he was done with that, I say,

"So... Sebastian taught you that...?"

"Yes, he did."

After a couple of seconds later, I say quietly not knowing if he can hear it or not,

"Thank you for filling this room up with your voice..."

"Hm..? Did you say something Young Master? Was that good?"

"Yes... it was great..."

"Thank you, Young Master."

He says, chuckling. 

"Don't tell the other servants what you saw here. I normally don't act like this, and this is possibly the only time you will see this kind of act from me. And these injuries... act like they mean nothing."

I open my one eye, not opening my contract eye, and I see him looking at me worryingly. He takes one arm, and releases it from my body, and he places his thumb on my upper lip, possibly looking at the small holes around it.

"May I... please know what happened..?"

I pull my head away from his grasp, and I say,

"If you knew what happened, you wouldn't understand, nor would you think and just act. Let alone if you'll be confused... Lets just wait for Sebastian to come back."

"Yes, Young Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not exactly a lullaby but more a poem, and I sadly do not know who made it, and it is not mine.
> 
> This one is also rather short, i'm trying to make them longer, but they all keep coming out short...


	13. The Cure

The door opens to Sebastian holding something that I cannot see because it's too small.

"Ah, Young Master, I see that Finnian has brought you comfort..?"

"...I suppose..."

I break the hug, and Finnian sits up, as I cannot.

"Finnian, it would be best if you left, I have important matters to speak with the Young Lord."

"Okay... but heal him from his wounds..."

Finnian says as he began to walk out of the room. Sebastian comes closer to me, and he moves my body on his own to sit up. 

"The Undertaker had gave me this small pill that will supposedly fight and kill him. As soon as I am okay, I will take you to the bath once more and clean your bed."

I nod as I slowly take my hand upon his face, and I move some of his hair behind his ear, and he lays his hand on mine, smiling.

We both pull away and he stands up straighter, saying,

"I shall retreat to another room. I don't know what will happen, but I don't want you hurt."

"Okay..."

I say as he began to walk out of my room, his hair still the same way when I moved it.

~~Sebastian's P.O.V.~~

I go to my room, and as soon as I close the door, I take the pill.

Almost instantly, I could feel a strange feeling, sitting on my chair so I could sit still while it does it's work.

I've never felt like this, even though i'm a demon... it feels like something a normal human would get. The urge to vomit, maybe? But if so, then it's not a normal urge, it's one inside the chest.

-  
It doesn't take long, but soon that feeling has ended, and I stand up slowly, feeling half empty. I suppose I was actually supposed to have that other half, and now that it's gone...

I think nothing of it as I walk out of my room, hurrying to Ciel's room.

I knock and then enter to find Ciel missing from his bed, and blood drips leading to the bathroom connected to his room. 


	14. What color is vomit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten to mention that there is vomiting in this fanfiction. Twice infact. It shouldn't bother people that bad, but it's just a notice.
> 
> Plus the chapter title is very weird. I didn't know what else to call it.

I walk into the bathroom to find Ciel over the toilet, puking.

Questioned, I run to Ciel to comfort him. I don't say a word as I continue to move his hair behind his ear and out of the way of his face.

~~

Soon, he finally stops puking, and he is lazily sitting on the floor. I had cleaned the sheets quickly while he was still puking, so the sheets are now clean, and I shall now wash the blood from him for good.

Turning the water on, I glance at Ciel to see his soulless-looking eyes blankly staring onto the floor.

"Young Master..."

I whisper slightly, and he looks up slowly.

"What had gotten you to do that...? You don't feel sick, do you..?"

"I... think it was because of that awful smell of blood... but i'm not really sure why..."

"I see."

I say as I check the water.

"Again, I am sorry that this had to happen to you. This will take a while to heal."

I say as I begin to undress him. He kept twitching whenever my skin touched his.

-

I begin to wash him in silence, and we both don't say anything. I want to apologize to him once more, but I don't want him to get annoyed.

"Sebastian... I love you..."

He says slowly. I smile slightly.

"I love you as well, Young Master."

While washing his chest, he slowly grabs a hold of my hand softly, and kisses it. I then chuckle by his action and I lean and kiss his cheek. Through Ciel's nose, I can tell that he is breathing heavier.

"Young--"

"Sebastian..."

He says sloppily.

"Yes, Young Master..?"

"My head... hurts..."

After that was said, he sways slightly before collapsing in the tub. I immediately check his pulse, still alive. 

I finish washing him up quickly and I dress him in his night clothes as I lay him in the clean bed. I'm not quite sure what that was supposed to be about, but I hope it's nothing too bad and he was just acting odd because of the pressure of everything. 

As I suggest he's sleeping, I begin to walk out of the room, but I stop in my tracks as I hear Ciel breathing heavily again, almost at a hypervenalating state. I go up to him, and as I go to touch his shoulder to see if he's alright, he quickly grabs my arm in a tight grasp, and he glances at me in a fast pace, and his eyes don't look normal. They look of fear.

"D-Don't touch me..!"

He screams. He looks almost helpless, from when I found him when he summoned me. 

"Young Master... It is only I... I'm here to help you..."

"St...stay away!"

Upon feeling the grasp he has on me, his arm is shaking. I use my other hand to check his forehead temperature, and as my hand gets closer, he squints his eyes shut and quivers. His forehead is burning.

"Young Master... I think it's time you rest..."

I say as I cover him up once more.

He doesn't say anything as I begin to walk out of his room. 

As I walk out, I decide I should wait to make him something to eat. He may be getting a fever, or cold. So I shall prepare him with something that would help before it gets worse, but that will have to wait until later, once he's gotten a good rest.

~~Ciel's P.O.V~~

I didn't want to be touched by him. I don't know why, but after I had woken up, I had this sudden and scary urge to not be touched by anyone. Not only do I feel sick, but being touched felt very uncomfortable. 

I suppose I should listen to him and get some rest...I just don't know what came over me.


	15. Sometimes things just need to be going to normal

Upon waking up, my head is pounding and I feel another sense of nausea. That could also be because I am hungry. To prove my point, my stomach grumbles, and weather I like it or not, I have to call Sebastian to get me something to eat.

I say his name softly, and he comes in as if he was right outside my door.

"Are you done resting, Young Master? Do you feel any better..?"

"I-i'm... hungry..."

I say as I don't answer his questions.

"Right, as I had suspected. I shall prepare you something to eat, and I will also get bandages for those cuts."

He says as he walks back out.

~

It doesn't take that long, but once he does come in, he pulls the food cart to the bed, but he also takes the bandages out.

He removes the covers, and he grabs every part of my body, unwrapping the bandage and placing it almost everywhere. We both don't say anything as he does this in silence. 

I'm the first to break the silence.

"E...excuse for the way I acted last night."

"Last night? There is no need for you to feel sorry. You were just merely stressed from all the pressure, and you had felt sick, no?"

"I... suppose... but I don't think that was the case..."

I mumble as I watch him finish up.

"There you go, Young Master. Every cut is bandaged."

"S-Sebastian... my stomach hurts..."

It hurts a different way.

"It's probably because you are hungry. I have made you something nice to eat so you do not get more sick. If it is alright with my Young Master, may I feed you as I bet you are weak..?"

A small tint of a blush appears on my cheeks.

"Wh-what?! I-i'm sure I can feed myself..."

"But I don't want you feeling weak and then wasting more energy trying to eat. This will be easier."

He pulls the food cart closer as he sits in the bed, putting me on his lap. I blush more, but I don't try to pull away. He pushes his back against the head board, and has my back against his chest.

"This is soup made with ingredients that should help with your sickness. It should not be that bad tasting."

He dips the spoon into the bowl, collecting a spoonful of soup, and he has the spoon come closer to my mouth. I'm at first hesitant, but I soon open my mouth and have the warmth of the liquid fall down my throat. 

-

This continued until the soup was all gone. I indeed felt better, but there was still that small bit of sickness still in my stomach. It felt as if it would not go away that easily. I decide to not tell Sebastian about it as he removes himself from behind me, and to put the bowl back on the cart. 

I lay slightly to get more comfortable, and he covers me back up.

"I would try getting some more rest, Young Master."

He says to me as I am already comfortable under the soft covers. As he begins to walk away, about to leave, I say,

"Sebastian,"

He turns around.

"Yes, Young Master?"

I hide a bit under the covers to hide my embarrassment.

".......N-nothing..."

I hear him chuckle as he moves towards me.

"Young Master, is it that you would feel more comfortable if I were by your side...?"

How did he guess that perfectly?

I blush more, not answering. To him, that was a yes.

"Well, let me retrieve the cart and I shall be back momentarily."

He says momentarily, yet he would come back as soon as he left the room. He walks out with the food cart, and about 5 seconds later he arrives back quietly. He walks over to the other side of the bed, and he opens the covers for him to get in. I turn around to face him as he has already covered himself up and has his arm wrapped around me. I snuggle into his chest, finding warmth, and I soon drift off to sleep once again.


	16. Beginning

~~3 weeks later~~

It has been 3 weeks, and I have healed, but the scars are visible if I wear shorts or short sleeved shirts. I still get the nausea feeling every now and then, feeling slightly more emotional on some days than others, or getting a really weak feeling. Sebastian thinks that it's just because of what had happened, but I keep telling him that it's not, but he doesn't believe me. I know something is wrong with me.

_**First Month** _

I'm in my study, taking a break by reading a learn-able book of the anatomy of the reproduction of children. I reach a chapter that are the stages of being pregnant, and as I continue reading, these symptoms sound a lot like the ones I am having. It's stating that the first month you should be getting senses of nausea, mood swings, and frequent urination. It now comes to me that I have been using the restroom quite frequently. Don't tell me...

As I continue reading, my assumptions are clear. 

I drop the book and run out of my study room, almost yelling Sebastian's name. While running, he appears behind me and stops me from running. I turn around quickly, and I grasp his shirt.

"What is the matter, Young Master..?"

He says in a worried tone. I can barely speak as my pacey breathing happens.

"S-Sebastian... I think i'm..."

My hands begin to tremble, and my legs feel like noodles.

"I think i'm... pregnant..."

I finally mutter out from my mouth. He puts his hands on my shoulder and he pulls me off of him to look at me.

"Young Master... whatever gave you that idea? I'm sure you know that that only happens to females..."

"But... I was reading... and it said..."

"Young Master i'm sure what you were reading was just a misunderstanding, and you still have that small fever, don't you?"

I began to cool down and my breathing is at a normal now.

"Sebastian... just... follow me. I want you to read what it said."

I say as I begin walking off, and he's following me.

~

He finished reading it and he set the book down.

"I admit, this has been happening to you, but you can't just make an assumption as big as that."

"You're... you're right. I shouldn't have acted like that. I still probably have just a fever."

I say to him. But deep down inside, I don't believe him for one second. Even if i'm not pregnant, there is still something wrong with me that he just won't notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't particularly like this chapter, but there was nothing I could change to make it better without changing the story line.


	17. Pains

**_Second Month_ **

My nausea and mood swings keep happening, and Sebastian thinks that it's a rare type of fever. He still doesn't believe me when I tell him something has happened to me. 

I have been getting weird pains in my lower stomach region, but I don't tell Sebastian about it until the pain actually worsened and I showed pain in front of him. 

I tell him what it is, and he is still on the subject that I may be sick. The 'me being pregnant' thing is still something, laying in the back of my head just in case. 

-

I was walking with Sebastian to my study, when one of those pains in my lower stomach come. My breath hitches as I try to hide it from Sebastian, but it's dead silent in the hallway, so of course he heard it.

"Ah... another pain, Young Master?"

I grip my cane tighter as this one hurts more than the others. I stop in my tracks and bend slightly, letting the pain ease. Sebastian holds my back as he stops as well.

"Hm... what kind of sickness _is_ this... hopefully nothing has happened to you, and it's slowly eating you away..."

He says softly. The pain dies down enough where I am at least able to walk, and I leave Sebastian's grasp, continuing my walking as he then follows.

We haven't been really acting like we love each other yet. I guess that Sebastian had somehow forgot about it..? Or maybe he doesn't want to show it yet because something is still happening to me...? I'll actually just ask him.

~

I was dressed for the night, but before I got comfortable, I said,

"Sebastian... do you still... love me..?"

He looks at me in a worried tone.

"Well of course I do, Young Master. I am sorry if it feels as if you are being neglected. I don't want to do anything, as you have been acting strangely. But if it is what you would want, then I will obey."

He comes closer to the bed and he kneels and kisses me. It wasn't just a small peck, it was a deeper one, and I actually sank into it. I do love Sebastian, don't I? Even after all I've been through...

~~

Because of my mood swings, I stop Lizzy from coming here. She thinks it's Sebastian's fault, because Sebastian always stops her, so I think she may be mad at him. But I don't want her over here when I feel this way. I don't want to accidentally lash out at her for no reason. It's going to become difficult trying to keep Lizzy away, because it is December, and my birthday is coming up. I know she won't stop until a party has been planned.

-

It's December the 13th, and somehow, she came in without Sebastian finding out. She burst through the door's of my study, nearly making me jump.

"L-Lizzy, why are you--"

"I finally get to see you, Ciel!"

She says, cutting me off and running to me. She was going to hug me before I manage to stand and dodge her hug. She instantly looks hurt.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I don't feel well right now, and to be hugged would only make it worse. I know you probably care for me, but I can't handle being touched right now."

I say firmly. Hopefully my mood swing doesn't happen as she is here.

"I'm sorry Ciel. But... I snuck here away from Sebastian so I can see you! Tomorrow is you're birthday, and I want to at least be here to celebrate it with you!"

"I don't know if that can... happen, Lizzy..."

I say softly. While looking at her, I can tell she is looking at something on my face.

"What's... on your face? Is that... a scar?"

She glances down to my legs, to see more scars. Her eyes widen. 

Before me or her got to say anything else, Sebastian knocks and then opens the door. He was going to say something, but stopped when he saw Lizzy.

"Ah... Lady Elizabeth..."

A pain in my side happens, and it's one of the worst ones. Of course I would get the worst ones right now. I wince and grab the table for support. Lizzy looks at me worryingly as Sebastian comes to me and holds my shoulder.

"Ciel..."

Lizzy says, it almost sounding like a whisper.

"This is- why I didn't want you here-"

I wince a bit more, holding where it hurt. My breathing hitches and my knees wobble slightly. I lower my head, and let my hair cover my face.

As the pain started to die off slowly, I finally managed to stand at a regular stance, but my breathing was still off a bit. 

"Lady Elizabeth, it would be best if you left, the Young Master should rest. I can try to get my Young Master to arrange a party tomorrow, but I do not know for sure."

She nods as she said her goodbye.


	18. The truth, in Lizzy's eyes?

**_Third Month_ **

The pain in the lower stomach region has worsened to an extent where I just fall, and Sebastian has to help me. The nausea has also been getting worse, but I haven't puked yet. 

Since Sebastian still thinks it's some type of fever, he plans a different meal for me, in hopes to cure it, but I keep telling him that the fever is not the case. He still just doesn't believe me.

Sebastian has also been now showing his affection for me, in all sorts of ways. Some of them even brighten my spirit in a way. But he swears to me that he won't do anything else with me unless I really want to, which will probably never happen given the situation and what that crazed Sebastian did to me.

 

Lizzy decided to sneak another visit at the wrong time.

-

It was tea time, and Sebastian had came in with the tea. Every time it's time to eat, or whenever he brings in snacks, he would give me a kiss. So when he came in, he rolled the cart of tea in, and I stood, ready to be kissed like always. I never get embarrassed by it much anymore, unless he holds me close or invites his tongue in.

We were kissing for quite a while, and Sebastian must have left the door open.

I slit my eyes a bit to see in the corner of my eye Lizzy holding something with a shocked expression. I immediately pull him off of me, looking straight at Lizzy. Before Sebastian protested, he looked at what I was looking at and he said softly,

"Lady Elizabeth..."

She was holding a rose, but before anyone else says anything, she tears up, drops the rose, and runs off not saying a word.

I sigh as I sit back down. Now she knows. The first thing she would do is probably tell her mother...

~Later in Sebastian's P.O.V~

It was awkward from then on when Elizabeth had ran off. Ciel put the rose on his desk, soon going to put it in a vase. I excuse myself as I am a butler, and I need to do other things than waste time in his study doing nothing.

It isn't before I turn down the hallway when I meet eyes with Elizabeth holding rather sharp fencing swords. She looks at me, tears in her eyes, and she raises them to my neck, like scissors.

"What have you done to Ciel?!"

She asks in an serious way, her high-pitched voice not being so high-pitched.

"Threatening me? Go ahead. Cut my head off."

I answer back strongly. She widens her eyes slightly before saying,

"That is not the Ciel I know. I knew something was up. Every since you came, Ciel has been acting different. To think that..."

She trails off and moves a little bit closer, causing an 'x' to be made in blood on my neck. My serious face expression never changing. I can see in the look in her eyes that she's terrified to speak to me. I blink before saying,

"Elizabeth. It would be most appreciated if you stayed away from Ciel. If you got too close or if you found out everything, you would be in grave danger."

She widens her eyes once more before lowering the swords slightly. I back away one step before walking past her saying,

"I have to mend to the house and clean this blood off. Don't you dare do anything to tarnish Ciel's soul."

I say as she stays standing there.


	19. He still doesn't believe the truth

**_Fourth Month_** ~Ciel's P.O.V.~

I have been getting less of the nausea feeling, but I have been getting heartburn's. I don't tell Sebastian any of this, either. I especially don't tell him how my nipples have grown a darker color and have gone swollen. I have been getting short outbursts of little intakes of breath, but I still won't tell Sebastian.

It's a switch between stuffy nose or bleeding gums whenever I sit down abruptly. I'm not sure what this all means, but I can't hide it from Sebastian anymore. This seems troublesome and dangerous, so I have to tell him what is happening to me.

-

I'm in my room, and Sebastian is preparing me for bed. 

As I am dressed in my nightshirt, I don't lay down, and I stay sitting.

"Young Master?"

"Sebastian... there is something I need to tell you..."

I say quietly. He doesn't say anything in response, so I continue.

"I've been getting... less of a nausea feeling, but they are replaced with heartburn's... M-My..."

I don't want to tell him about my nipples, that can come sometime later.

"Breath has been getting weaker, in a way, and i'm not sure why.... And I either get... a stuffy nose, or bleeding gums. I should have told you this sooner, but I... didn't have the courage to..."

I stop it there, and he looks at me questionably.

"That sounds very peculiar... I have never heard of an illness that does things like that..."

"Sebastian... what if I really am... p-pregnant...?"

"Young Master, it is scientifically impossible for you to get pregnant. If you'll allow me to go into detail, you do not have a uterus, nor a cervix, or any way for a baby to be formed."

I nod as I lay down.

_'I hope your right, Sebastian.'_

I think to myself as he covers me and I close my eyes.


	20. Could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the month chapters are going to be the ones that are the shortest. So possibly mentally prepare for short chapters.

**_Fifth Month_ **

Butterflies in my stomach are things that I have been getting lately. I've taken a mental note in my head whenever things change. I have also noticed that my nipples have expanded exponentially, and they hurt to the touch.

-

It isn't until when Sebastian was drying me from a bath when he noticed that my stomach had expanded by about 2 inches or so. This is when he starts to believe me.

My fear worsens as it is possible I may have a child developing inside of me. My mood swings worsen because of my fear, and I try to stay away from everyone in the mansion.

-

The cramps are getting worse, to an extent to where I have to just lie there, tears appearing. It hurts so bad that I sometimes can't take it. It's happened many times, but this one was the worst.

-

I was in my study, playing chess by myself when it happened. I was about to set a white king piece down when I drop the piece mid-air, and I cry out in pain. I try to stand, but I lose my balance and fall on the floor, crunching in a ball slightly. 

I hear the door open, but i'm in too much pain to turn to look. Sebastian picks me up, and by my body moving, I moan in pain. He takes me to my room, like it was a blur, and when I open my eyes to see again, I was laying in my bed. The pain is slightly dying off, but not by much. 

"S-Sebast-"

"It's okay Young Master. It was just another pain in you're sides, correct?"

"Yes... but.... this one..."

I say trailing off, not finishing the sentence. I feel my nose running, but before I question it, Sebastian goes to the bathroom connected to my room, and he comes out with a towel, and he wipes my nose, and when he pulls back, I see blood. Is my nose bleeding?!

"Young Master, hold your head up, so your nose is facing the ceiling."

I do as he says, and he wipes the remaining blood from my face.


	21. The Middle and Running low on work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will put in two months instead of one chapter being one month. Even though the months are almost at an end, it's a bit too late to change it.

**_Sixth Month_ **

The shortness of breath has worsened, but it's nothing that I cannot handle. There is this feeling that I get, when it feels like my butt hole has been expanding and not expanding slightly. It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird. 

My stomach has grown and it is visibly noticeable now if you were in front of me. I try to stay in my room throughout the day, trying to stay shut-in.

One night while being dressed, Sebastian had noticed that my nipples have been leaking some type of substance that he claims is a type of milk. I finally tell him how they have been growing and being swollen. It stands perfectly clear to me and Sebastian. I am pregnant. 

My fear worsens than last month as it is now proven that I have a child inside me. If i'm alone, I would do short outbreaks of crying. I can't help it. When you're thirteen and you didn't even know you were pregnant for 4 months, it hurts to have that run through my head.

-

I was laying in my bed, it being nighttime, and Sebastian had already left so I can go to sleep. But my fear takes it's toll on me tonight and I begin to have worries that appear in my head again. Tears slowly build up in the corners of my eyes as I think about a child. There is no way that this can be happening. It can't be happening.

Crying, i'm trying to wipe the tears away, but more are being replaced. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this.

There was a knock on my door, followed by,

"Young Master, is everything okay..?"

I don't say anything as he opens the door, and walks to me, setting the candelabra down onto the table.

"Young Lord, what is the matter..?"

"S-Sebastian.... I-I-I can't... d-do this..."

I say through my tears.

"You cannot what, My Lord?"

"I can't... have a child... it's not... possible..."

He sits on the bed and he runs his hand through my hair.

"It's okay, Young Master. It could have been worse..."

"What's worse than forcing a pregnancy that I didn't ask for?!"

I yell. My sanity is starting to test me. I still can't believe this had happened when i'm a child myself.

-

Soon, Sebastian had calmed me to a good state, and I had grown tired. I fell asleep, still slight crying

**_Seventh Month_ **

My stomach is growing bigger by the month, and my worries only pile up more. I have been getting back pains slightly, and Sebastian is the only person that I see now. I have another horrible cramp that causes my nose to bleed again. This is the second time it's happened.

I've been having troubles sleeping as well, and I don't act like myself anymore. Sebastian tries his best to get me to come out of my room and to do my work, but I don't budge. My works been put on hold for the time being, but he won't tell anyone what has happened to me, so it's my fault if I don't do my work. It's not my fault that I can't think about anything else than my worries. If I try to work, it's hard for me to do because I can't think straight.

Sebastian worries for me slightly, but I can't do anything. The servants don't know about me being pregnant, and whenever they try to see me, I don't let them. 

-

"Young Master. Please, we have to tell them sooner or later. You can't hide the baby from them, either. Can't we just tell them..?"

"If we tell them, then they would only worry for me, and would constantly be in my room trying to care for me when I don't need it. I can't handle that right now."

"Then shall I at least bring some of your work so you can get something done..? Your work has been falling tremendously, and it would be bad if you didn't do anything."

My mood swing kicks in.

"What do you mean 'so I can get something done'?!"

I turn away from him, tears appearing, but I blink to shoo them away.

"Young Master... that is not what I meant. I worry for you, and I want you to get back onto your feet..."

He says, and I can hear his footsteps walking closer to the bed. He puts his hand on my shoulder, but I smack his hand.

"D-don't touch me!"

I realize what I had done, and my mood swing is still happening. 

I turn to him and hold his hand softly saying, almost like a whisper,

"Sorry... I have a headache... would you make me some tea..?"

I let go of his hand so he can put it on his heart.

"It's quite alright. Would Lavender tea be okay?"

I nod my head and cover myself up slightly. He walks out and I just think once again.


	22. Finally telling the servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to mush two months together, well... I guess it was only for those two... so here is only one month...

**_Eighth Month_ **

I feel very tired, but I can't go to sleep. I lay in my bed most of the time now, with my breathing being difficult. My stomach has been expanded a bit more, and it's gotten harder to take baths, with Sebastian constantly helping me everywhere I went that wasn't my bed.

Sebastian becomes a tutor since I can't do much but lay, and he teaches me the symptoms of being pregnant. He only tells me what I should and how much I should know without going too far. He started doing this when I refused to do anything.

-

After his final lesson on the eighth month, he says,

"Young Master, may I retrieve the servants and finally tell them? It would be safer to do it now than later. And me alone cannot help when you are giving birth. There has to be other people to help you."

I sigh.

"Fine. But tell them to not worry."

"Of course, Young Master."

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I bow as I walk out of the Young Lord's room and go on the mission to finding the servants.

I first find Mey-Rin, who was dusting a vase. I stop her.

"Mey-Rin. I need you to help me get Finnian and Bardroy because me and the Young Master both have something very serious and important to tell all you three."

She gasps slightly and says,

"O-okay, Mister Sebastian."

We both walk together to the kitchen, to find Bardroy there. I tell him the same thing, and we both walk to the garden, where Finnian was planting a new seed of flowers.

"Good, all three are where I expected you to be. Now if you'll follow me to the Young Master's bedroom. We can finally explain to you why the Young Master never comes out of his room."

-

We get to the Young Masters room, and I knock before entering.

Once I do, Ciel was still covered and his now rather large stomach wasn't showing unless you went up and looked.

The three are standing in a line next to each other, patiently waiting for the answer to their questions.

"Now, we are both not entirely sure how this had happened, but..."

I stop talking as I walk to the Young Master and remove the covers to show Ciel visibly pregnant.

"S-Sebastian..."

Ciel mutters while blushing.

The servants' mouths open in surprisement, but they soon began smiling. Finnian was first to talk.

"The... the Young Master is..."

I cut in, finishing his sentence.

"Pregnant, yes. He is eight months in, I presume."

Mey-Rin then says,

"W-wow...! The Young Master is going to have a child...!"

She then turned to Finnian smiling happily, as was Finnian.

"A... are you guys... happy...?"

Ciel says questionably.

"Well of course we are! Young Master, a livin' human being will be made because of ya! But... who's the father...?"

Me and the Young Master switch glances after Bardroy had asked that.

"Yea... and how can the Young Master make babies...?"

"I... don't know myself. It just... happened... And I don't... know who the father is. Me and Sebastian have tried to make assumptions, but they've led to nowhere."

"Well, doesn't the baby look like the mother and father? So shouldn't you tell who it looks like?"

Finnian says.

"That is true, Finnian. Perhaps we should wait and see."

I say, covering Ciel back up as he began breathing a different tone once again.

"It would be best to leave the Young Master alone for the time being, he has not been well, and certainly does not like company other than me..."

I say once again.

They leave after saying goodbye.


	23. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... the time has finally come... I am just so embarrassed to post this... but it must come some time.

**_Ninth Month_** ~Ciel's P.O.V.~

I have not been sleeping well, nor has the straining stopped. It's been getting harder to take baths now with the problem of shortening breaths. Sebastian has also noticed that I have stretch marks under my stomach.

He tells me that i'm rather close to having this child. My fear goes up as I think about it. He says that I can have it at any moment. I have to be prepared.

I have another bad cramp, causing my nose to bleed once again. The pain was almost unbearable. It's very hard for me to walk normally, and when I take a bath, it hurts to sit down.

-

I lay in my bed as Sebastian has finished another one of his lessons. I sigh before asking,

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Is... is my baby a boy or a girl...?"

I ask that in a boring tone, slight annoyed that I had to ask something like that.

"Male or female...? Well, I am not sure. Perhaps we should get a doctor to look at it."

"No. No one else can know about this..."

I say in a much stronger voice.

"Then we will have to find out when it is born for ourselves."

He says in a reassuring voice.

"How about we get you up one more time, and to stretch? Stretching should help in these situations."

I nod, not wanting to protest, and I remove the covers, and Sebastian helps me stand up. Sebastian likes to ensure that I stretch every now and then because I never get enough active in my body if i'm just laying, and he helps me stretch, like grabbing my arms and stretching them farther than I could reach.

I stand, and he grabs my arms to stretch. Stretching feels great, and it keeps me awake after I do it. But for some reason, i'm panting pretty heavily, my hole... feels full. 

While being in the stretch, I hear a faint,

"Oh..."

I barely heard it, but i'm sure it was from Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

"It seems... your in labor."

I look at him in fear and I look to where he was looking. There was a liquid running down my leg. Before I could react, I felt an urge to push, and it was in a painful way. Sebastian has me lay down, and he spreads my legs, moving my long shirt out of the way.

"Please stay content Young Master, I shall get one of the servants to come."

Sebastian says quickly, and before I get to say anything, he's already out of the door. I listen to him, and just stay in place as my legs are spread, and my knees in the air. I breathe in and out slowly, waiting for him to come back.

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

I run as fast as I can if I were human, and I think of getting Mey-Rin, because she's female, and she would know more than Finnian or Bardroy.

I find her walking with a broom, and I know she can hear my loud footsteps. She turns around and becomes scared because of how fast i'm running. I stop in front of her, and before she gets to say anything,

"Mey-rin..! Follow me, quickly! The Young Master is in labor."

"W-what?! W-why me?!"

"Just come on..!"

I say, pulling her arm. She drops the broom and she runs with me. While running, I take off my gloves and hand them to Mey-Rin, trying to hide my contract symbol.

"W-what are these for?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, but put them on."

I know it is not butler-like to have a maid wear something of mine, but right now, we don't have the time.

I open the door to Ciel's room to find him panting, while his hands keep gripping the sheet. His eyes are slit, and glistening.

"Mey-Rin. There is a large towel in that bathroom there, I want you to get it because you are going to catch the child."

"W-Whaaaa?!"

I go over to Ciel and I hold his hand, not answering to Mey-Rin. She quickly goes to the bathroom.

"S-Sebast-ian... i-it's..."

"Young Master, all I ask you is that you breathe and push."

Mey-Rin comes back with the rather large towel, and she lays it right in front of Ciel. This is when Ciel gripped my hand. So hard that if I were human, it would be cutting my circulation off, and possibly dislocating parts of my hand.

Ciel does a low groan of pain, as I can tell that he is pushing.

Mey-Rin looked embarrassed at first, but now she looks determined. It may be horrible and embarrassing to Ciel that Mey-Rin is in front of his parts, but it's what must be done.

Ciel's trying to hold back a scream, i'm not sure why. He may be embarrassed.

"Young Master, you can let it out. You can scream, i'm sure it's painful."

I say to reassure him, but it doesn't seem like it's working. He's still holding back. Soon, though, he will scream. He has to. I'm sure it'd be so painful for him.

"M-Mr... Sebastian... is he supposed to be bleeding...?"

I suppose Mey-Rin hadn't quite learned yet...

"Yes, it should be, but only a bit, not too much..."

I say, softly. Beads of sweat has appeared upon Ciel's head, and his tears stay at the corners of his eyes.

Soon enough, it gets to the point where tears eventually fall from Ciel's eyes, and a moan of pain was heard.

His grip on my hand gets tighter, if that was possible, and a scream slowly rips out.

I keep telling him to just breathe and push, to keep reminding him to not stop for one second.

Soon after some screaming, Mey-Rin says,

"Mr.Sebastian! T-the head's coming out..!"

"Be prepared, Mey-Rin. Don't let it get hurt in anyway."

She nods, readying herself.

As Ciel makes more loud pained noises, I begin to ponder more, on who the father really is. Who would have gotten him pregnant around 9 months ago?

I widen my eyes.

Don't tell me...

Ciel screams his last, as the child is finally out. He's panting, his stomach ferociously moving up and down at a fast pace. I wipe some of the tears off from his face, and the only sound is his breathing, and crying of the child.

Mey-Rin wraps the child around the towel, and it quiets more. Ciel's very tight and strong grip on me weakens, and I rub his back slightly, trying to calm him. I say softly,

"Young Master, it's over. How do you feel?"

"H-how do I... feel...?"

Ciel asks slowly. I don't know how else to reassure him that it's all over.


	24. Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Ciel is REALLY out of character.

~~Ciel's P.O.V~~

What had just played out, is still a blur to me. Everything seemed so painful, yet it seemed as if I was so out of it, I felt nothing at all. It isn't until now when I realize that my hand is gripped with Sebastian's, and Mey-Rin is in front of me, holding what had just escaped my body. I soon come back to reality, once again finding my voice, and I blush because Mey-Rin had seen my...

"I... i'm..."

Is all I can say. I can't form words, and I only stare out, blankly and lazily watching Mey-Rin rock the child to silence. I then slowly let gravity let my legs down, so they are straight, and I sort of cover myself up with my rather large shirt. While in the process of doing this, Mey-Rin says,

"I... didn't get a good look at it, but I think it's... a boy?"

She says questionably. 

"Young Master, I am going to let go of your hand..."

He says to me softly. He then releases his hand from my back, and then lets my hand go. He walks off of the bed, and I watch as he walks to Mey-Rin, and holds the child himself. He removes the towels to look to see if it's male or female. I see Mey-Rin lean in to take a look as well, and she looks of confusion.

"Mr.Sebastian... what could this..."

"This child... is male and female."

I widen my eyes once again. How is that even possible?

Sebastian recovers the child and walks to me, and holds it out, wanting me to hold it. I slowly and shakily reach out, and once both of my arms are around the towel, he lets go, only to have the child laying on my arms. I pull my arms closer to me, putting the child in a strong embrace on my stomach, my arms around it like barriers.

I look at the child for a couple of seconds, before I look back up and to meet eyes with Sebastian. I smile slightly and tear up.

Sebastian goes to say something, but he turns to Mey-Rin, and says,

"You have done an excellent job, Mey-Rin. Thank you, you may now be excused."

She bows and leaves the room smiling. Sebastian then turns to me.

"Young Master, why are you crying with a smile?"

"I... created a being, Sebastian... Do you know what that feels like?"

I say to him while tears never fail to appear slowly. I'm not crying of sadness, for some reason, I'm happy.

"I bet... you are happy, right Young Master?"

I nod as I look back down to the child again.

I can hear his footsteps coming closer to me, and he puts one knee on the bed, and says softly,

"Have you thought of any names?"

"....Have you?"

"Well, Young Master, I am not very good with names, and it would be wrong of me to name you're child when I am not even the fath--"

He cuts himself off, and he then looks of worry.

"Sebastian...?"

I say slowly, confused as to why he had done that.

"Young Master, I think I know who the father is..."

My confusion grows more, and I try to think of someone who Sebastian could have thought of. But looking at his facial expression, it doesn't look like it's someone good.

"You... you know who...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stupid and made him cry happily. I am sorry...!!


	25. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is still so out of character, so I am still apologizing. Probably worse than last chapter. And also another more than necessary out of character Sebastian as well. They are already out of character a lot in this fan fiction, but I believe this could have been a bit too much

Sebastian puts his hand on my shoulder, and wipes some of the remains of the 'happy' tears.

"It... might be me. And before you say anything, I have an explanation. I had thought on who or what could have done something to you around nine months ago. What if... that Sebastian had... somehow... put his embryo inside of you...? But I don't understand why you'd get pregnant."

I listen carefully to what he was saying. If this is true, then...

"Maybe... since you're a demon, it's embryo has had a different effect, not only making females pregnant, but males as well."

"You may actually be correct, Young Master."

He says, leaning closer and kissing my cheek.

"If you're the father, than that would make it so much easier."

I say softly as he stands back up.

I can see a ghost of a blush appear on his cheeks. Barely there, but you can see it. Is he... embarrassed that he's a father?

"Now, what should I name him?"

He smiles.

"Why don't we brainstorm?"

He says as he sits beside me on the bed. It is only now that I realize my whole lower half is numb because of the birth.

Surprisingly, this child is really quiet. I expect no less from a Phantomhive.

We then begin to brainstorm on names. I whisper a name out loud.

"Ruen... "

Then Sebastian says,

"Ruen Phantomhive?"

Upon my last name being spoken, me and Sebastian looked at each other in the eyes, and I do a ghost of a smile once more. He's lucky, this is the only time I will smile at him. He then kisses me on the lips, before pulling away and saying the name that we created once more.

"Ruen Phantomhive, huh...?"

He looks at his watch and says,

"Young Master, I bet you are hungry, why don't I make you something to eat?"

It isn't until now I realize how hungry I really am. I send Sebastian off to make me something, but it isn't until moments later when my window crashes, startling me.

The person who crashed through the window, I'd thought I'd never see once again.


	26. Kidnapped

Claude Faustus. 

Claude Faustus, now standing and brushing glass off of his shoulders, looks at me with his golden eyes.

"Long time no see, Ciel."

His voice is just as dark and unsettling as I remember. Memories of what he had done rush back to me, and before I can call Sebastian, in the blink of an eye, Claude is there to cover my mouth.

"Don't you dare call him. I just want to talk to you."

He said that in a way I have never heard before. Fear fills my eyes as we once again look into each others orbs.

"You know, I wanted your soul,"

He starts off rather casually, looking another direction as he speaks.

"But... it might not be your soul that i'm looking for..."

He trails off, but then continues.

"Perhaps... I know that I cannot retrieve your soul, because that bastard Sebastian will be on my ass forever. But maybe... I want you to have something of mine, perhaps...?"

He asks his self that, and he looks once more into my fear-filled eyes, and his eyes then trail to the child i'm holding, and once I notice this, I pull the child closer. He chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'm not going take that thing you call a child. I can tell it's a demon. But I want to know... where did it come from? Had Sebastian done it? He must have been, considering he is the only demon..."

I use one hand to pull his hand away from my mouth, and he lets me.

"Yes, it is Sebastian's. But instead of calling him, I think i'll wait for him to arrive once again, which shouldn't be long from now."

I straighten my legs a bit more than they already were, because I don't want Claude seeing all of my...

"That won't be necessary, because I have just the place to take just you and me. Somewhere Sebastian wouldn't even be able to get to if you call him."

I widen my eyes and before I get to say anything, he covers my mouth and picks me up. Upon my body moving, it hurt. While doing this, he somehow got the baby from my grasp, and he lied it on the bed, it softly asleep. Claude jumps out of the window and runs. I blush and close my eyes. I am just wearing my night shirt, and Claude is taking me somewhere I do not know. I try to hit him with my hands, and for him to drop me, but it's not use.

I somehow eventually fall asleep in his arms, and as much as I didn't want to, I was too tired. Being in my bed for 4 months and just giving birth left me tired, I presume.


	27. Kidnapped II

My eyes flutter open from the nap that I took, and when I can finally see my surroundings, I realize I can only move my head, and my arms and legs can only move so far.

Looking around me, I see that I am chained up, with all 4 of the shackles leading to the edges of the bed, and i'm in a cabin-type room. The walls are of wood, but the bed and the rug are all fancy. This room is only one room, a really small one at that, and there is no one in the room but me. I'm presuming that door closest to being in front of me leads to either outside or another room. I cannot tell what time it is, as there are no windows, either.

My contract eye is open, and glowing slightly, and I say Sebastian's name. After no response, I then scream,

"Sebastian! Help!"

I struggle with the shackles more, but they aren't in any way giving a sign to break.

The door opens to Claude, and upon his eyes laying upon me, he smiles. He says this softly,

"Ah, you're finally awake. I heard you're cry to Sebastian a couple of seconds ago, but he has no idea how to get to you. And even if he did, it would definitely take him a while to get here. And that would be enough time for me to play with you."

I ignore all of his words and say,

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I click my tongue and look at him angrily.

"You'll pay when Sebastian gets here."

"I'm sure I will, but it's worth it."

He says with a smirk.

~~Sebastian's P.O.V.~~

He's... he's calling me. But... I can't sense the direction of where to go. He's in someplace that barely a demon can get to. Who... or what, had brought him to some place where I can't can't get to?

I walk into the Young Lord's room to find glass shatter's, the window broken open, and Ruen sleeping soundly, wrapped around the towel. I can sense Ciel calling me over and over again, but I have no idea to which direction I should go. Perhaps I should walk around and see if I can find the direction then, hopefully.

_'Stay strong Ciel, hold on while I try to find you, just keep calling me.'_

I think as I keep walking around, and heading outside. Upon being outside, I walk to the garden, and I stand in a rather empty field, and I look up at the sky in worry, the wind picking up and moving my hair and tailcoat all around.

Let Ciel live, wherever he is.


	28. Kidnapped III

~~Ciel's P.O.V.~~

I have a hunch that something similar to what Sebastian did to me will happen with Claude, and i'm still not prepared. He sits on a nearby chair and says,

"I wonder how it happened, would you care to tell me the story on how Sebastian had got you pregnant?"

I make a 'hmph' sound, not answering his question.

"Was it true love?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, so it wasn't. Now, what are those scars all over your body? And your tongue seems in half."

"I said shut up."

I bite back to him. He chuckles slightly before standing up and coming to the bed. He isn't wearing his gloves, and he scales his hands on my arms, then to my legs.

I say firmly,

"Stop. I have already been through this before. I'd rather lay here."

"I don't care what you think. You are tied up for my amusement."

Once his hand reaches my inner thigh, I flinch and try to pull away. I can turn my body slightly, but my arms and legs stay where they are.

"Wouldn't want to dirty your shirt,"

He says quietly, and he then begins to unbutton my shirt.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Fear wells up inside of me because Sebastian is not coming, and something horrible might happen to me.

He doesn't say anything back to me as my now bare chest and stomach are open to him. Not to mention my...

"Now i'm sure Sebastian went harder on you, but i'll go easy, by getting the lube."

I don't quite understand what 'lube' is, but i'm sure it's for something I won't like.

I watch him as he went to the side table, and grabbed a small bottle. He then undoes his pants, and some of his shirt.

These are just measly shackles, but I don't think i'm strong enough to break them... It seems like the more I struggle, the weaker I get.

I finally give up on trying to break free, now learning that I _can't_ break free.

Claude puts himself back on the bed, setting the bottle to the side, and began rubbing my neck, all the way to my chest, and he placed a thumb on my nipple, making me hiss slightly. He then continues, skipping my... and rubbing my legs as well. I'm past blushing, and i'm trying not to moan, by biting my lip.

He reaches back up to my shaft and the minute he touches it, I twitch upward.

"L-leave me alone..!"

I say, but I know he isn't going to do that, so I guess there's no use. His head comes closer to my body, and he licks my nipple, inevitably turning me on. I don't want this, and i'm even cringing at the thought of Claude making love to me.

Will I... pass out when he enters me like last time? I would... sort of hope so, so I don't have to endure the feeling of Claude entering me. Perhaps I won't considering I've already been entered once and had given birth.

He uses his two hands to spread my legs apart, and I try with all of my power to close them, but he's too strong.

"S-stop..."

My body moans out. It's like i'm saying this stuff out of reflex, even knowing that he won't stop.

"You are a lovely piece of work, you know that?"

He says panting through his words. His hands are around my waist, while he was enjoying the taste of my nipples.

I don't say anything to his comment, all I do is try and hold back a moan. I don't want to moan, because that proves he's winning. I am not going to succumb to him....... although.....

My dick is throbbing for attention.

"Ah, something is poking my side, is that your love handle?"

"S-shut up...!"

"I bet it wants to be touched, it **_yearns_** to have the feeling of being touched. It **_aches_** for attention."

I can't hold it back any longer. It hurts.

"P-please... touch it..."

"Oh, you're saying things like that, now are you? How about I will touch the oh-so-delicate piece, if you so these exact words, 'Make love to me.' That's it."

Just say those words? No way!

"I won't..."

"Well, i'll just have to make you suffer."

He then begins to touch everywhere on my body but the place where I need it the most. It's almost unbearable, it hurts. It's even leaking a bit... But there's no way I am saying that.

He begins to then lick my nipples once again, just to make sure I would grow hard again, i'm presuming.

"I'm not... going to say that... when this isn't love..."

I say, watching him intently now. He bit a little on my nipple, making me moan. I turn my head another way, and try to imagine that this is all a dream, and i'll wake up soon, in my own bed, holding Ruen. Everything seems all to real for it to be a dream though.

But... I haven't gave up. In my mind, I am still calling Sebastian, hoping that he can hear me and is on his way now. I want him to hold me close, I want him to reassure me that it's all over now. I want..... I want... I want to kiss Sebastian... 


	29. Kidnapped IV

~~Sebastian's P.O.V~~

He's calling me, still. Every second that passes, he's begging me to save him. That is something that I cannot do. And it's making me angered and confused. Why can't I tell where Ciel is?! How can that be?! If anyone was around me, they would see my fuchsia eyes and angered expression. Who could have done this? What are they doing to Ciel?!

It's like he's not even in this world, but can still call me. But that is impossible because he's just a human. Perhaps if I calm down good enough, I can tell Mey-Rin to watch Ruen so nothing bad happens to him.

"Sebastian-san?"

My thoughts get cut off by the sound of that gardener. I blink, inhaling, and when I exhale, I turn around facing him with a fake over exaggerated smile and my eyes closed.

"Finnian. What are you doing here?"

I ask, trying to not sound as pissed as possible.

"This is... the garden. I need to plant flowers."

I stand there dumbfounded by the question I asked.

"Ah, yes. You see, Finnian, I am not feeling well. I must make a request for you though."

I don't open my eyes in the slightest. Not until they are back to normal.

"What is it...?"

"The Young Master had already had his child. I want you to tell Mey-Rin to watch over the child. It should be resting on the bed. I would have you go, but your rough nature..."

"Ah, I see! I bet it's cute..! I will be right on that Mr.Sebastian!"

I hear him run off and immediately my smile fades and I open my eyes. That will at least spare me some time. Hopefully Mey-Rin doesn't question the mess of the Young Master's room. I had forgotten to clean that up. Perhaps I can do it now before she gets there.

I run at inhuman speed to Ciel's bedroom, and the child is still asleep. I quickly clean up the glass shards, but I notice a hair on one of the shards. Inspecting it closely, it's black. Someone with black hair had gotten to Ciel. 

I finish up quickly and just in time when I leave Mey-Rin goes into the room. While standing outside, I try to inspect the hair even closer. To find out who this hair belongs to, i'm going to need some place to get DNA.

Just don't be injured, Ciel.


	30. The Real Marking Place

~~Ciel's P.O.V~~

"C-Claude..."

I say, trying to form words. He had already made me suck his fingers to make them moist so he can enter me, and my wriggles to escape aren't helping. It feels too weird and I don't like it.

"It's not hurting, is it? Of course not, because i'm being gentle with you."

He says softly to me, his face near mine. Weird sounds keep escaping me as his fingers move more deeply. Please just hurry and end this.

He pulls his fingers out, and I feel less full. He then gabs the bottle from which I presume is 'lube', and he pours some out, placing it over his member.

Tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes.

"P-please... stop..."

I'm still pulling through, but my tears say otherwise.

"This is reality."

He says to me softly. The second that was said, he enters me. I arch my back slightly and cry out in pain. Is it supposed to hurt this bad?

Choking sounds emit from my mouth, but i'm not being choked, and I can barely breathe as he enters me slowly until it can't go in any further. The tears that were cooped in the corners of my eyes have fallen now, and more take it's place.

He begins to pull out and thrust back into me slowly, but he then gradually gets faster and harder. The tears never fail to fall from my face each time, either. I can't tell if i'm crying because this is happening and I don't like nor want this, or because it hurts, or because the pressure just causes my eyes to water. It might be all three.

This continues for what seemed like forever, until he had gotten far enough to where he hit my prostate. My back arched more, and I moan once again.

I hear a small gasp of surprisement come from Claude, and I barely slit my teary-eyed eyes to see Claude with a rather surprised expression.

"I didn't know... that Sebastian marked you..."

Marked me? When or how did he mark me?

_\----------"You will be marked by me. So you know that you belong to me."----------_

Oh, that's right. Just before I passed out then, he told me something about marking me. I thought he meant the scars, but I guess not... he marked me on the inside.


	31. Three Months

~~~Sebastian's P.O.V~~~

I get a jolt of a bodily sensation, and now I know instantly where Ciel is at. I had either forgotten, or never noticed, I had marked Ciel when I was turned, and whomever had hit his prostate, then I will be able to track him if he was in a situation like this. If the one entering him was a demon, then they would figure out as well. So someone is doing it with Ciel, or more presumably, raping him, considering he keeps calling me. Don't worry Ciel, i'm on my way. Whoever had done this to you will not live afterwards.

I run quickly, as fast as I can, through the tree's to Ciel's destination. I would have never thought he would be here... I'm pretty sure this person is a demon, only demons would know where this is at.

~~~Ciel's P.O.V~~~

Claude mumbles from his breath,

"Now he knows where you are..."

He then smirks.

"It's okay, I was almost done with you anyway."

He does a couple more thrusts before he finished inside of me. Wait, his... is inside of me. Does that mean...

"N-Wait-"

I try to form words but it's too late.

"Just thought I should leave you a little something. See, Sebastian didn't know how to make you have the child, hmph, he probably didn't even know you were pregnant with his child,"

How did he know that? He then pulls out and continues talking.

"I know how to make you have the child quicker, since the child isn't even that human, and I have control over it's remnants of living inside of you. **Three months**."

Three months? Three months of what, the child being inside of me? How can it produce that fast?

In the blink of an eye, Claude dresses quickly, and grabs his golden butter knives, waiting for Sebastian to arrive. I feel dirty, disgusting, and like I have done something horrible. 

As if on cue, Sebastian bursts the door open. Before he gets to react, Claude throws the butter knives at Sebastian, but he catches them just before they hit his face.

"Sebastian..!"

I manage to scream.

"Young Mast--"

Sebastian gets cut off by Claude hitting him, but he dodges it in time. Sebastian drops the knives and Claude throws a thin line of web near Sebastian's face, nearly snipping some of his hair. They stand there for a moment.

"Who would have thought that it was you, Claude. Where is your Young Master...?"

"Waiting at home. None of your business really."

He then shoots another web, and Sebastian dodges just in time with that one as well. I can't do much but watch. It would be a mistake if I interrupted, so I just watch this play out. But this room is too small to be fighting in, I could end up getting hurt in some way.

Soon, Claude just stops.

"You know, I don't even feel like fighting. My job is done, so I shall come in three months to see the birth of the child Ciel will be having."

Claude runs out of the cabin, and Sebastian turns around quickly to run after him but hesitates, and he turns around and walked to me.

"You're... a mess..."

He wipes away the remaining tears and breaks the shackles. Once they are all broken, I rub where the shackles have bounded me. Before I even realized it, he wrapped his jacket around me. He picked me up bridal style, and ran back to where I presumed was home. I wrap my arm around him, and keep my other arm tucked in the jacket. I snuggle into his warm chest, and I close my eyes, letting the wind cool my face.

"Young Master, I am sorry. The location that you were at... I could not have gotten there, even by contract. I'm sure Claude had told you, that I had marked you're prostate. That's how I found you. Please accept my sincerest apologies. Did he...?"

"He... impregnated me..."

I manage to muster out. 

"That damn demon..."

Sebastian mumbles. Thinking about how I will have another child, ordered by Claude to come in 3 months, worries me. I did not ask for this. How can a child produce that fast? While thinking, I end up falling asleep once again.

~~

I wake up in my bed, in my room, covered up, and Ruen next to me. Instead of the towel that he was in, he's clothed. I wonder if Sebastian had found some clothes suitable to fit him. He's cute. The curtains are closed, and I realize that i'm in my nightshirt, and clean. Did Sebastian wash me while I was asleep? I was for certain that I would've woken up if something like that happened... Perhaps he just washed my body with a wet cloth, and dressed me. I did seem pretty tired after that session. I also realize that Sebastian's jacket is still wrapped around me. It's cozy and it smells nice. I snuggle into it more, and I close my eyes, deciding to go back to sleep. I wrap the coat around me as if it were a blanket, and I get into a more comfortable position, holding the once again sleeping Ruen close to my chest. It doesn't matter where Claude ran off to, it doesn't matter where Sebastian is, as long as me and Ruen are okay. 

Odd, I had taken a strong liking and bond to Ruen. I really care about him... But now that Claude had made me pregnant once again... will I end up loving that child, too?

While thinking about children, I end up falling back to sleep.


	32. Good and Bad Times

I wake up abruptly to pain in my stomach. It makes me cry out in pain slightly. This must be Claudes' child's doing.

I feel something on my chest, and I look down slightly to see Ruen looking at me, with his cute and small hand on my chest. I blink twice in confusion. I've never seen anything like this. How can this child already look like he's 4, and can move his hands, and his eyes fully opened and actually seeing an expression on his face more clearly.

Although this is happening, I still feel the pain, and I wearily place my hand above my child's small one, smiling. The weird thing is, is that not too long after his hand was placed on my chest, the pain started to die off. I know he must be some part demon, but can he take away my pain?

Once the pain is fully gone, I whisper,

"Thank you."

Ruen smiles and pulls away his hand, so it's just in mine now. I'm not entirely sure what time it is, but i'm not tired. I look up from Ruen, and I call Sebastian's name. I... sort of miss him.

"Sebastian."

Like he was right outside of the door, he opens it. He isn't wearing his jacket, and i'm presuming that it's because it's in my possession.

"You called, Young Master?"

I don't say anything, and I wave my hand for him to come to me. As he walks to me, I then begin to speak.

"I... had some pains because of Claude's child, but Ruen had taken away the pain. Is that possible?"

"Well, it must be because it happened. He is growing fast, but that's because he is a demon. He will stop aging and growing at about the human age of 28. And if he's the type of demon to heal like that at such an age, then it is possible. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, and if there is anything wrong, that would be painful, i'm sure Ruen will help with that. But... I want you to stay with me. It's... a weird request... but I want Ruen to be in between his parents while he's still young."

I say, blushing a tint. Sebastian chuckles and walks to the other side of the bed.

"U-um... Ruen is cute, don't you think?"

"Young Master, it is quite adorable to see you trying to care. You have never done such a thing..."

He says as he climbs in bed next to me and Ruen.

"W-well... I created him... I feel as if I should... love him..."

Looking back at Ruen, Sebastian wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Even after all you've been through, you still love me."

Sebastian whispers to me, and he looks down at me as I look up at him.

"How could one not love you...?"

I says, and he chuckles afterwards. Ruen makes a sound, so we both look towards him as he crawls over my body, making his way to Sebastian. Sebastian does a ghost of a smile and grabs the child to place on his stomach.

"I would have never thought that when I was in a contract, I would become a father..."

"You mean you've never became a father? I would have thought that maybe once or twice, but because they were human, and you had left them..."

"Well... If I remember correctly, since I do not like to talk about my past, nor that it matters, I think that has happened before. I wonder if that child is still alive. Perhaps it died by a Shinigami before it could grow..."

"Die by a Shinigami?"

Is what immediately comes from my mouth.

"Ah, yes, I have not told you about that. See, humans aren't allowed, nor supposed, to have children, with the father or mother being a demon. It really messes up their plans, so they have to kill them."

Fear takes over me as I look back to Ruen, whom is playing with Sebastian's hair as Sebastian spoke.

"Will they be after... Ruen...?"

"Perhaps once word gets out there's been one made. But that can only happen if a Shinigami see's it. Even Grell. So it would be best to not have Ruen outside, or anywhere for that matter. I would also suggest to have him always with you, as well. Don't let him leave your sights."

"Okay. I... don't want the only thing that I love to be taken away from me. You are an exception though. I love you as well."

Sebastian doesn't say anything as he takes his hand in mine, and we just watch Ruen crawl around on Sebastian's stomach and plays with his clothes, wrinkling them up.

It's eyes kept changing different colors, like he didn't know how to control it. His eyes are already blood red, but they just keep changing pinkish fuchsia.

"He won't eat my soul, right?"

"He can't. He was born in a human body, therefor, he does not trait eating souls. It sounds confusing, I know... And even if he could, he wouldn't eat yours because you're his mother, and he knows that."

The conversation ends there, and I look back over to Ruen, who keeps messing around.

"Sebastian, did you dress him?"

"Yes. Is it to you're liking?"

"It fits him."

The pain is starting to creep it's way back again, but I don't do anything to show it. I simply ignore it, until I feel something, like i'm going to puke. I cover my mouth, and Sebastian looks at me in worry. In the back of my throat, I can feel it burning... like last time...

"Do you feel ill?"

I hear Sebastian's voice cut in. I nod my head, and I remove the covers to get up, but then the stomach pains appear upon getting out of the laying position, and I just fall to the floor.

"Young Master!"

While still holding the child, he runs to me and holds me up with his free arm. I try with all of my might to pull myself up using his shoulder, but the pain and the feeling of puking is almost unbearable. I just want to curl up, but my body won't allow it. I'm holding back my vomit, and I try to make my way to the bathroom, but it's almost becoming too late.

"Hold on, Young Master!"

He releases me from his grasp to set Ruen on the bed, and comes just in time before I fall again. He opens the bathroom door and the minute i'm over the toilet, it comes out, and it's burning worse.


	33. Why Ruen can't speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it's short...!

~~~Sebastian's P.O.V~~~

The Young Master told me not to look at him in such a state while he was in the midst of puking, so i'm sitting in the bedroom holding Ruen. I'm sure Ruen knows what's going on as well, because he looks just as worried. The only sound is the sound from the bathroom.

While sitting here, i'll see if Ruen can speak, so I whisper,

"Can you speak yet? Surely you can say something by now."

Ruen just looks at me, saying nothing.

"Hmm... surely you can understand me, but you won't say anything... Ah, maybe you're afraid?"

I see a small nod, and my confusion grows.

"You... choose not to speak..?"

Another nod was shown.

"Sometime you're going to have to speak. You're mother will be very sad to hear this."

Ruen just stares at me blankly with his blood red irises. He blinks once before turning to the door, and the sound stopped.

I hear through the door,

"S-... Sebastian...!

I place Ruen on the bed and burst open the door, only to find Ciel up against the wall, his stomach moving back and forth.

"Young Master...?"

He points to the toilet from which he puked in, and I walk to there, and I see something I have never seen in my demon life.


	34. Strange Substance

Black Sludge.

It looked as tar, but it surely mustn't be it. Why would Ciel puke up such a thing?

I take off my glove, and I place my finger to pick up the substance. It even feels like tar. The only assumption that this can happen, is because of the child inside of him. It wasn't like this when he was pregnant with Ruen. Perhaps his body cannot react and keep going normally with a demon baby in him a second time... but that just doesn't make sense...

"Sebastian... there's something wrong with me."

He had said something like that last time around 9 months ago...

"Young Master... did this happen last time you were pregnant?"

I say, looking to him.

"Y.. yes.... I just... didn't want to tell you..."

"Young Master! Tell me things like this!"

So this must be because of the demon children, but then that must mean there really is something wrong with Ciel's body, mostly because when a human becomes pregnant with a demon child, they do not puke black sludge... We can't go to the hospital about this, because 'demons' will be the word everywhere. But ofcourse it could be for a many of reasons. The fact that he's in a contract with a demon, so the result would be this, but i'm sure it would have something to do with the eye, not his stomach. It could also be just the children period, making them have bodily fluids causing Ciel to puke sludge. And it might not even be sludge, maybe some kind of black substance made by bodily fluids. Perhaps I should take some of this to the Undertaker, to see what he knows about this, but if he doesn't know, then it is something not of this world. How did I not notice this the first time he was puking...

"Sebastian...?"

Ciel's voice breaks me from my long train of thought.

"Ah, forgive me, I am thinking about things."

~~~Ciel's P.O.V~~~

Sebastian was sitting there for an awfully long time. I wonder what he was thinking about...

I feel something coming up again, and I come closer, passing Sebastian, and lunging over the toilet to puke once again. It burns and feels like fire in the deepest part of my throat, and it makes me puke more. If I could cough, I would, but the puking is very excessive. It also does not help about the fact that since it's like black sludge, it comes out like sludge. And this time the puking hurts more because I haven't ate anything, so there really isn't anything to puke up...

I feel a hand placed on my back, and I look with my eyes to see Sebastian looking at me worryingly.

This continued on for a bit longer before it finally stopped once more. Once it's finally done, I began to push myself away from the toilet, finally getting a chance to cough, and somehow managing to get caught in Sebastian's arms. They wrapped around me so tightly. I couldn't get a grasp of life, and I ended up passing out.


	35. Chapter 35

I awoke to the smell of tea and my stomach hurting slightly. The stomach pains didn't get worse, so I ignored them.

Finally slitting my eyes, I first see the tray of food and tea, then I see Sebastian crisscrossed on the floor, and Ruen crawling atop of him. Sebastian doesn't notice me wake up, and I end up snickering, and by this time Sebastian had stopped, and got up, holding Ruen.

"What is so funny, My Lord?"

I haven't genuinely smiled like this before.

"Sebastian... I've never seen you act like that before... actually on the floor, crisscrossed, and playing with a child."

"Well My Lord, Ruen wanted to play, so I insisted on doing that for him."

"Yea..."

I say rather sadly, looking away from him.

"Young Master, what is the matter? Are you worried about Ruen? Don't worry, because we will protect him."

'We will'? I'm at a loss for words... Not only am I surprised that I am caring for someone, but i'm also surprised that Sebastian is caring for not only me, but our child as well.

"Now, I had made you food, considering you have not ate in a long while, so I shall let you eat,"

Sebastian says as he pulls the cart to me with one hand, while holding Ruen in the other.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It's been a month, and Ruen has grown a bit, to where he can at least walk, but he still hadn't talked yet, and he won't tell us why.

My stomach had grown inhumanly, and the stomach pain's happen more than usually. And everything that had been happening to me in those 9 months are happening now. The hardening nipples, the back pains, and shortening of breaths. Sebastian had done all he can to help me.

Without us telling him, Ruen knew what was going on, and he understood it, so he would only come to us to play or anything like that when the time was right.

The puking had stopped, like I knew it would, so my only problems are the back pain, and my stomach pain. As well as my worries appearing as well. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how Claude has just said '3 months', and the child is coming in three months. I still don't understand how I can even have children anyway. But that is a question that I need to put away for later.

What had also happened as well, was that i'm staying cooped up in my room, not entirely leaving. Ruen really enjoys sleeping next to me, but it isn't the same unless Sebastian is next to us. Sebastian had also explained to me what Ruen can and can't do as a demon. So he can sleep and eat like a regular human, but he can trace signs of emotions, be quick, and change his eyes like a demon can. He really is half human and half demon. He had gotten his feminine side from me, but his rather dark hair is from Sebastian, i'm guessing.

I can tell Ruen could sense my pain, and whenever I had mood swings when I was alone, I would cry, and Ruen would come by my side to comfort me. He knew I truly loved him, and he basically knew my past, and how I used to act before he was brought into this world, so he knows how to act around me and anything like that. Sebastian would still always kiss me whenever I had to eat or if it was tea time. And whenever we kissed at those times, I still thought of Lizzy, and where she went. She hasn't visited us since, and when I asked Sebastian, he said he hadn't seen her at all. I hope she's not too sad.


	36. Time again

Today is the third month, so i'm trying to be prepared as possible. I don't know if it's going to be the same as last time, where Sebastian holds my hand and Mey-Rin can help, but I sort of hope that that is the case. Ruen can walk around normally now, and he looks about 6 already. He really is growing up fast.

-

I'm in my room, neither Ruen nor Sebastian are in here, and i'm just alone, reading a book that Sebastian had gotten for me, when it happens. I get that strong feeling to push once again, and I can feel something leaking. I quickly pull off the cover's, but before I get to scream Sebastian's name, the door burst opens to Claude. He doesn't say anything as he comes to me, and prepares me, by opening my legs in a triangle way, and grabbing a towel from the bathroom, and lays it in front of me. I'm confused, he isn't acting normal... 

I'm... not going to call Sebastian. This matter is between me and Claude, and this is Claude's child.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but it's just going to be me today."

He says as he grabs my hand, and i'm already squeezing his hand, trying to push, like I know he is going to say. A lot of questions run through my mind, like where is Sebastian, or why is Claude doing this, how did Claude even know that i'm having it now, or what if Ruen comes in?

I surpass these questions, and worry about the task at hand. 

"C-Clau-de..."

I try to say through my teeth. I especially try not to scream or make any noise for that matter, because I don't want Sebastian to hear it if he can hear it, and I don't want any of the servants to hear it if they are walking by, and I especially don't want Ruen to hear. Even though he is a demon, his mind is still young.

Surprisingly, Claude doesn't say anything, and I don't argue on that either. It's just silent except for my pacy breathing and some slight pained noises escaping me.

-

Once the child is finally out, I give up on trying to hold myself up, and I just lay down, letting all of my limbs to lay limp, and I am still pacing my breathing. Claude lets go of my hand, and my arm plays limp as well. I lazily watch as Claude wraps the child around the towel. Surprisingly, the child is completely silent. It's quiet, just as Ruen was. 

I close my eyes in an attempt to probably fall asleep, or at least rest my body. I allow my legs to fall, and I turn my head to a side, still trying to regain my breathing.

I hear Claude mumble something.

"Clyde..."

"H-...Huh..?"

I say, even though it just sounds like i'm inhaling air. I look at Claude.

"Clyde... will be the child's name. Is that okay with you...?"

I have the question run through my head one more time for me to fully process it and find the answer.

"Clyde... sounds fine..."

I say as my breath begins to find it's normality again.

Just as that was said, Ruen opens the door. He gasps upon looking at Claude, and has a scared expression on. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"W-wait.. Ruen--"

Ruen runs out of the door, possibly to find Sebastian and tell him what is going on.

"C-Claude... I would want to hurry up and leave... but before you do... I want to tell you something."

He looks at me, and hands the child to me saying nothing.

"I'm not the type of person to forgive things easily, nor am I a person to 'forgive and forget'. But just this once..."

It was hard to say those words to someone like him.

"I will forgive you."

Claude blinks and looks at me more intently.

"Forgive me...? After what I had done to you...?"

I nod my head slowly. I... will forgive Claude, if he makes it up to me in some way.

"...Thanks..."

I hear Claude mumble before I watch him kiss my cheek and go to the window to open it. I hold where he kissed, and I watch him wave to me and hop out of the window. The wind blows the drapes slightly, and the second he leave, the second Sebastian opens the door with Ruen. 


	37. Chapter 37

"Young Master...!"

I hear Sebastian say. I remove my hand from my cheek and say while still looking out of the window,

"Don't worry, Sebastian. Someone helped me."

"Someone?- Who?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that i'm fine."

Sebastian regains composure slightly and says,

"I suppose you're right."

Ruen runs up to the bed, and looks in amazement at the child. He grips the bed sheets slightly, and his eyes sparkle. Is Ruen... happy to see the child?

"You know Ruen... you can talk to us."

Even though I have been with Ruen for 3 months now, he still doesn't speak.

Ruen changes his expression to look at me and shakes his head slightly. 

"I had actually looked into it, and he may not be able to speak because his voice can attract the shinigamis, am I wrong?"

Ruen turns to Sebastian and nods his head.

"You can't speak because of that reason?"

"I have always had a distaste to Shinigami's, and they've even confined Ruen. But what I don't quite understand, is how would you know something like that...? I'm sure they would know that you're a demon easily."

Sebastian says to Ruen. He then walked to the window to first look into it, and then close it.

"I named him... Clyde..."

I look at the child in my arms. Why would Claude come all this way just to help me give birth and just leave?

"I see... But why was the window open..?"

My head snaps back up to look at Sebastian. Is there... really a reason to lie to him? I sigh slightly.

"If you must know the truth... then just as I was suffering in labor, Claude had came in through the house, using the door, and had helped me give birth. Then Ruen came in just as I was done and ran off to probably get you I presume. Then Claude had named the child and left, leaving the window open."

"Claude had helped you...?"

"That's all he did. I was even slightly surprised that he didn't do anything but help me."

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a while, until he finally comes up to the bed, lifts my chin up, and kisses me. This goes on for a while, until I have to break for breath.

"I love you, Young Master. I don't want Claude to take you away from me..."

"I love you too. And I won't let him. I am yours."

I say.

Ruen smiled. He hopped on the bed and went to touch the child. The second he did, Ruen sort of gasped in a way.


	38. Chapter 38

~~Ruen's P.O.V~~

I figured, by mother's age, I was not meant to be born. I think mother loves me anyway, though. I can sense it. But I also had sensed that it wasn't me who needed to not speak. It's my brother, Clyde. I hadn't figured out until now. I should have known sooner. I need to notify Mother and Father before it gets too out of hand.

I turn and grip Mother's arm, my voice finally coming into play.

"M-Mother...!"

Is all I managed to say, as I fumble on the words that come next. Mother and father look at me surprisingly.

"U-um... it's not... me... who has to not talk... it's brother..."

I say, looking into mother teary-eyed. Mother does not say anything but,

"You... spoke, Ruen..."

My voice is high, but not high-pitched. They look baffled. It makes me chuckle.

"I hadn't noticed until now..."

I say.

"Ruen, it's quite alright. But you don't need to confine you're voice over Shinigami's anyway. They won't be able to reach you."

Father says to me.

"Well, i've never seen one, so I wouldn't know..."

I also say. It feels nice to speak to Mother and Father and they speak back.

~~Ciel's P.O.V~~

"You're pretty smart already..."

I say to Ruen. He looks at me.

"Yea... I had somewhat noticed that as well.."

His voice is so high and gentle.

"Sebastian... I want you to clean the sheets, and I want a bath. I feel dirty."

Sebastian bows his head, and walks into the bathroom connected to my room. I turn to Ruen.

"I'll have Sebastian get a servant to watch you two."

I say, rubbing Ruen's dark hair. Momentarily, Sebastian opened the door and had said that it was ready. I tell him to get a servant to watch over them, so I walk in the bathroom closing the door and to wait.

There was a rather large mirror, that showcased my whole body. I stood, looking at myself in my night shirt for a second, and looking at every feature on my face. I then look at my arms and legs, seeing the very hard to see scars that are still there, and remembering what Sebastian had done to me.

My butt sort of hurts, because of the pregnancy. I still regret having those children, I love them, but they have ruined my life.

I begin to undress myself. The buttons were much easier to pull apart than to put together, so it wasn't long until it's completely unbuttoned. I pull the sleeves off from my arms, and I pull the shirt around and toss it to the floor. I stay standing there, looking at my scar-filled naked body. It looked visibly sweaty because of the child I just had, and my legs are weak. I can barely stand., but I stay standing, my legs locked in place.

Finally, Sebastian arrives once again, and he makes an 'oh' sound, i'm guessing because I had finally managed to get clothes off, but instead, he asks,

"Young Master, why are you just standing there? Are you okay?"

He walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I was just looking at my disgusted body. It's no matter anyway, I was just bored."

I turn around and walk towards the bathtub. Sebastian comes up behind me and says,

"You're legs are weak, are they not? Can you get in there by yourself?"

I nod, and I grab the tub for support.

Once i'm fully in and seated, having the warmness of the water warming me, Sebastian begins cleaning me in silence.

It's been very awkward if it's just me and Sebastian alone. I think he can tell that i'm quite sad, and he doesn't want to do anything to temper me. But, things should go back to normal, considering I am not pregnant anymore, and I am now able. It's just I have to carry the burden of watching over demon children.

He pours the bucket of water down my back and continues to clean me. I close my eyes and ponder on things a bit more. My thoughts get separated when I feel a kiss on my cheek. I open my eyes and look to my right to find Sebastian slightly smiling at me.

"You looked quite worried, so I thought I should cheer you up in a way."

I chuckle slightly.

"Idiot..."

I say childishly.

-

He finished up by draining the tub and I stood up, letting the air around me cooling my heated skin from the water. He wraps a towel around me and begins to dry me off.

"Shall we go to you're study after you are dressed?"

I nod.

"I have much to catch up with."


	39. Chapter 39

I was now dressed, in the bathroom, and was about to walk out with Sebastian until I heard a crash and Ruen screaming. I burst the door open to find a-

"A shinigami..!"

I hear Sebastian yell behind me. A shinigami?! That must mean...

"Ruen, Clyde! Come here!"

I say through parched tears. The shinigami turns to us. 

"Oh. It's you, demon. I don't have time to mess with you, I have to end these vermin. A human and a demon should not create half-breed demons. It affects our work. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm on a timed schedule."

He turns back around to Ruen, who is sitting on the bed, holding Clyde, looking scared. I whisper to Sebastian,

"Sebastian, where's the servant you sent to watch them?!"

"He... must have left. Or died, but there's no body..."

"Then... Stop that Shinigami!"

I order.

"Yes, My Lord."

He says quickly and then he runs to the shinigami, but the Shinigami turns his weapon to Sebastian's face, halting him.

"This is the rule. No demon children!"

The Shinigami says rather loudly.

"William... I will not let you take these children!"

While Sebastian quarrels with William, Ruen jumps off the bed holding Clyde and runs to me. I hold Ruens head as I grab Clyde and hold onto him close. Ruen grips my pant leg, and hugs my leg as we watch Sebastian fight with William.

Somehow, William managed use his weapon to stretch and snip at me, but I step back and end up falling.

"W-waah!"

I had managed to muster as the air was knocked out of my lungs.

"Mother!"

I hear Ruen say to me. I leave my eyes closed, trying to pretend that i'm not here and this is all a dream, but Ruen saying 'Mother' over again is pulling me back. I don't want to get up after this. I want to stay laying here.

"Do not try to protect them. This is their fate. Demon, you should have known the fate of these from the beginning."

I open my eyes to see the clippers of William's weapon shoot out at me once more but to not attack me. He's after Clyde first. I try to protect him, but the scythe grabs him from my grasp and pulls him away. This is when I sit up and reach my hand out but I was too slow. William kicks Sebastian in the stomach to make him slow just enough to where he can kill Clyde with the death scythe.

"No!"

I say, but the deed is already done. I feel a pang of something inside, where my chest is. Is this what it feels like to care about someone? But one things for sure, I will not cry over the death of anyone.

Ruen runs and hides behind me as Sebastian is tackling with William once again.

Ruen whispers to me,

"Mother, lets run out of here."

I nod and stand up, grabbing Ruen's hand and running past William and Sebastian out the door. We don't get far until another shinigami with a lawnmower stops us.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He asks with a smile. We turn around to run the other direction, but Grell is behind us, holding his chainsaw.

"I can't believe Sebas-chan had a child with you. This will be enjoying to kill him!"

We're trapped, and Ruen begins to well up in tears. He's gripping my hand harder than before. Grell rev's up his chainsaw, and I flinch by it.

"S-... Sebastian!"

I yell. Sebastian immediately comes and tries to hit Grell while he shoves the chainsaw in the air. Sebastian grabs the sides of the chainsaw with his hands.

"Sebas-chan, are you really protecting this kid? Waah~! I'm so jealous!"

The chainsaw rev's louder, and Ruen uses his other hand to wrap around my leg.

We back up about 2 inches before Grell finally released the chainsaw from Sebastian.

"Ronald, why are you just standing there?"

A voice behind us, probably that shinigami with the lawnmower says,

"I've never seen Senpai fight a demon before. And one like this, no less."

"Hurry up and just kill that demon child already! Even once he's dead, i'm sure Sebas-chan will fight with me a bit more."

Sebastian's voice cut in deep.

"I really hate you bunch. And if you like fighting so much, why don't you be apart of it?"

Sebastian says before turning around, jumping over me and Ruen, and landing in front of that other Shinigami who I suspect is Ronald.

Once they begin to fight, I hear Grell say,

"You shouldn't have left me hanging, Sebas-chan~!"

The chainsaw rev's and he lunges it towards us. I dodge just in time. It seems like Grell is after not only Ruen, but me as well. He raises it up, and lunges it to the side, where we are standing, and I manage to duck and miss. He then lunges it back up, and down over us. I will have a chance to leave, but not Ruen. I grip his hand hard, and I stand on my knees and I roll-jump, and once I land, I hear a weapon penetrating someone, and I look behind me to see that i'm holding hands with a dead child.

Ronald and Sebastian stop fighting to look. I'm human so I can't see the cinematic record.

Sebastian comes instantly behind me and pulls me to his chest as my eyes are wide with horror. The only thing I cherished, dead right in front of me.

I'm assuming that the cinematic record is done, and they turn to us. Grell was about to attack us but he stops when he hears,

"No, Grell. Don't kill more people. As much as I would like this other vermin to disappear, it's not our job. We were only here for the children. Lets go, you two."

William says and walks away with the three following. I soon find my voice to speak, but it sounded cracked.

"What... are we going to do with the bodies?"

I ask slowly.

"We must dispose of them."

Sebastian says as we both stand up, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Are you sad Young Master?"

I hesitate.

"Of course not. I will go ahead to my study, you dispose of the corpses and clean up the blood.

"Yes, My Lord."

He lets go of me and begins cleaning. I walk off in the direction to my office, but I get stopped by Finnian, who was running up to me.

"Y-Young Master, did you see? This man in a suit came, and said something about demons! Are you okay?!"

"He was wanting to kill my children."

It's silent for a bit.

"Are... they okay?"

"No. They died. Sebastian is disposing of them now."

Finnian wells up with tears slightly.

"I didn't even get to know them that well..! Ahh, i'm so sorry Young Master, I should have fought back!"

"It's okay. It's already done. There's no need to cry."

I say, walking off. Finnian stays standing there and says,

"Not even a shed of a tear is spent. That's my Young Master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only one more chapter left before we're done with this. I hope that it was to someone's enjoyment and that it had not disappointed anyone.


	40. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here concludes the ending of this long story. Of course this chapter is short like always, but it ends on a good note (except for the kids dying-).

I get to my study, and I walk in. I haven't been here in a long time.

While I try to get to work, my mind keeps getting busied thinking about Ruen and Clyde. It takes me a while to realize that i'm not going to be concentrating very soon. Instead, I stand up and walk to my window to watch the leaves falling.

Sebastian knocks and then enters my study, stating,

"I had disposed of them. You are not too stricken about this, are you?"

I hesitate once more.

"No. Why would I be crying over someone's death?"

"Young Master, it's not just someone. It was your children."

Why does he have to push me to my limit? The minute he said children, I turned around with tears in the corner of my eyes, and I have an angered expression on.

"I know it was my children! But just because I had created them doesn't mean that I..."

I hesitate once more, one small tear trickling on the left side of my face.

"That I have to cry over them!"

Sebastian walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

~~Sebastian's P.O.V~~

"It's okay Young Master. They were forced into you're world, and they have ruined it. It's better that their gone, I could tell you could have suffered."

"I... I thought that they were going to ruin my life, but I was finally starting to enjoy them. But..."

He turns around, my hand leaving his shoulder as he wipes the one tear off his cheek.

"I don't want another one. I can't handle to have someone that I once cherished die right before me.

I pull him into a hug, before I kiss his forehead.

He looks up at me.

"Don't forget that I still love you, and _will_ still love you no matter what. That's all that truly matters."

"O.. of course..."

He says, snuggling into me.

 

Synopsis:  
Everything began to get to it's normal self once again, but it took awhile for Ciel to be his regular  
stubborn-embarrassed little cupcake to Sebastian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I didn't want to really kill those children, it had just happened. But, I am still contemplating on if I should do a sequel of this, where more things happen.


End file.
